Your Wish is My Command
by clone-syaoran
Summary: Not wanting to marry the princess from their enemy kingdom, Prince Syaoran embarks on a quest to the Human World & live with a certain human; granting her wishes in the process. But what if he falls in love with his master? Can he still finish his mission
1. The Sudden Encounter

_**This is my second fanfic. Please read and review!**_

_**Summary: Not wanting to marry the princess of their enemy kingdom, Prince Li Syaoran embarks on a quest to the Human World be the Tipple (kinda like a genie) to grant a certain human's 10 wishes. There he met Sakura Kinomoto, a girl who's his exact opposite, and who became his master. Though two person having the exact different life and personality, they've learned to cooperate with each other and get along (I think TT) but one thing they didn't expected to happen happened. They fall in love? Will things work out in the end or will they just fell apart?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It is CLAMP (my favorite mangaka) who do.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Sudden Encounter**_

"But Dad I don't want to marry Izumi-hime! I merely know her anyway!" a boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes complain. He was wearing an outfit which is in between of that of an elf and of a fairy.

"But son as a prince it is your duty to bring peace in this land. And by marrying Izumi-hime the misunderstanding between their kingdom and ours will be over." The Tipple Kingdom's king explained but his son was too stubborn to understand he just flapped his wolf-like ears and close it.

"Seiji-niisan doesn't have to do it. So why me?" he whispered to himself but to his surprise his father heard him.

"But Syaoran your brother Seijiro is not as hard-headed and stubborn like you." his father complained.

"I won't marry her no matter what you say! There's no way you can make me!" he said still being stubborn.

"There's no way I can make you eh?" the king asked and it seems as though he has a plan like always. Syaoran just nod in agreement and place his hand on the back of his head.

"Then I'll give you a mission if you can complete it then you don't have to marry Izumi-hime." he explained. Syaoran now look a little interested.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"If in 3 months you can change your attitude and I might as well change my mind. And also you must learn a very important lesson by then." the king explained with that Syaoran's face change from being interested to being disappointed.

"What kind of lousy mission is that?! I am already on my best attitude! And what lesson do you mean?" he said confidently.

"You have to find out on yourself." he teasingly said.

"Eh?! So what should I do now?" Syaoran asked still not understanding anything.

"You're going to be sent on the Human World and just like any other Tipple you would live with a human and grant her wishes but instead of granting her just 5 that lucky human would be given 10 wishes. Maybe while staying there you might actually learn something and you may also see the girl you were talking about." the king continued.

"What girl?!" he asked confused.

"The girl you said you met when you were little when you and your mom went there." by now Syaoran remembered what his father is talking about.

"Oh that girl!" he said as he tries to remember what happened on that day he met her. He is now actually forgetting about the mission his father is talking about.

"So now I must send you!" he said.

"I still haven't agreed on that!" he complained.

"So you'll just have to marry Izumi-hime then!"

"But why do I have to do what ordinary Tipple do?! I'm the Tipple Kingdom's prince I don't have to do things like that!" he protested but it seems that his father's mind is really made up now and there's no way he could change his mind now.

"Then just marry Izumi-hime! You don't have to go through this if you just marry her in the first place!" he replied.

"NO!" he replied again. His dad is now getting really annoyed.

"Bet you just can't finish the mission! That's such a shame you're my son and you can't do a simple quest that even ordinary Tipple can accomplish." His father teasingly said knowing that by doing this he can convince his really stubborn son.

"Of course I can!" he protested.

"So just go then!" after this he then created a portal leading to the human world.

"Eh?! You shouldn't do this to me! There are still things I wanted to ask you before going to the Human World!" he was trailed off as the portal swallows him.

"I'll see you soon son! Oh and by the way bring home my favorite ramen when you return from the Human World!" he shouted so that Syaoran will be able to hear him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Human World. The usually crowded street of Tomoeda is now empty due to the heavy rain. Sakura was just inside the house still not over the really painful truth she found out a week ago.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

It has already been a week since that day, the day my heart was shattered into pieces. I wish that wasn't true. I wish my eye was only playing a trick on me but it isn't. But even if my heart is broken right now what I did is for the best.' I thought to myself as I reminisce about what happen last week. No matter how I tried to forget about that jerk I still want to be with him because I still love him. I just can't make myself forget.

_Flashback_

It was Sunday that day Tomoyo and I was on the mall, shopping just like we always do every Sunday. But this Sunday is not like any other Sunday because it was this Sunday that broke my heart.

We were tired from the long hour of shopping so Tomoyo and I decided to take a break and at the same time grab some snack. We were on our way to our favorite coffee shop, the one we always go every time we're finished shopping to take some rest, when Tomoyo suddenly look so angry and surprise at the same time.

"Tomoyo-chan what's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Sakura-chan don't look that way! I swear don't look that way you're not going to like it!" Tomoyo-chan replied pointing at the opposite direction of the coffee shop we're suppose to be going.

"Eh? What is it?" I asked looking at the direction she is pointing. If she really doesn't want to me to saw what she saw then maybe she shouldn't have pointed that way. Guess she really want me to see it then. To my surprise there was my so called boyfriend with a girl holding each others hand and laughing. The minute I saw I quickly rush towards their direction and Tomoyo-chan just followed me.

"Hello Zero-kun is the food here delicious?" I asked him by this time he already let go of the girl's hand.

"Hey Zero-kun who is she?" the girl asked.

"Hello Miss to tell you the truth I'm just this good-for-nothing's girlfriend." I told her and to my surprise the girl slapped Zero the jerk and left but Zero didn't even try to follow her.

"I swear Sakura it's not what you think!" he protested but my mind's really made up now there's no way I'm going to stand here pretending that nothing happened.

"Then what is it like then?" I asked him but it seems he doesn't know what excuse he should make so he decided to just keep quiet while Tomoyo-chan is just standing behind me cheering me on.

"I've love you Zero-kun! But what did you do?! Why did you do this to me?! Am I not good enough for you?!" he remained silent that really annoyed me.

"I love you too Sakura but…" without another thought I punched him. 'He broke my heart so I'm going to break his face!' I thought as I continued to slap and throw whatever thing I could find.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Are you happy now Sakura-chan? So do you forgive me now?" he asked with his usual sweet voice that made Sakura fall for him in the first place. His face is now not like always because before he has a really pretty face but now...he looks really different from before but that will soon return to normal after his wounds heal.

"Yeah I'm happy now and I forgive you now. And also it's over between us!" Sakura said and she and Tomoyo stared to leave. Sakura is crying when they left but Zero didn't notice it because Sakura didn't want him to know.

"I Love You Sakura-chan!!" he shouted in a sorry voice but Sakura just pretended that she didn't hear him. He didn't try to follow her knowing that it would be better if he leave her alone for a while maybe by then she could really forgive him.

(Sakura's P.O.V again)

That's what happens. And even though I told him that it's over between us I still miss him hanging around the house even if he bores me at times. Well just to let you all know he is not the type that you would laugh all the way that you are on the verge of crying he's the silent type you see. Maybe if there is just someone who can keep me company then I might forget the pain even for a while. But Tomoyo and my other friends are out because it is summer vacation right now. Before I was always happy every time it is summer vacation but this time I'm not. I'll just have to wait just 1 week before I have company again that's not very long.

Maybe I should go outside to have some fun. I might actually forget about the pain even just for a little while.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sakura changed her clothes and get her bag from her closet. She then left the house and went to the mall where she and Tomoyo used to go every weekend but this time she is alone.

On the mall Sakura spent the whole afternoon shopping like as always. Realizing that she was exhausted she decided to grab some lunch. She then met Chiharu and Yamazaki.

"How are you doing Sakura-chan?" Yamazaki asked smiling at Sakura.

"I thought you went to a resort with Rika and Naoko?" Sakura asked.

"You see Chiharu's mother got sick on the day we were supposed to be going so she decided not to come and I didn't come too. What about you?" he replied.

"Why isn't Zero-kun with you?" Chiharu asked looking around trying to find Zero. Sakura just stayed silent.

"Sakura-chan did Chiharu said something wrong?" he asked but Sakura just shake her head.

"It's nothing." she lied though it is really obvious on her voice that she is telling a lie.

"C'mon Sakura-chan tell us!" Chiharu protested and Sakura just sigh as she is being drag by Chiharu to the nearest fast food chain.

Sakura told them the whole story and they both really got angry at Zero. After grabbing some lunch they all continue shopping. Sakura cheered up a little now that she got company. They had so much time that Sakura didn't notice that it is already 5:30 in the afternoon so she bid goodbye to Yamazaki and Chiharu as she leave.

On her way to the exit Sakura came across a newly-opened shop with a sign "Wish". She got really curios at the name so Sakura decided to take a look inside the store.

"Welcome!" the storekeeper greeted. Sakura just smile at her and she started to look around.

'It all looks like toys.' she thought looking at the things they are selling. A keychain of a wolf caught her eyes so she picked it up.

"You have a great eye! That was our best selling since we open last Tuesday." The storekeeper said.

"Why is it your best selling? It's just a keychain." Sakura said confused as the storekeeper shake her head.

"Well you see, they say that these key chains can grant your wishes! Some say it actually works but I haven't actually tried it for myself." The storekeeper explained.

"Can't grant your wishes, eh? I'll take one then." she said taking her purse from her bag.

"We also have other designs like dog, snakes, dragons and a lot more you might want to look at the other designs." She said pointing at the box near the table.

"I think I'll get this one." Sakura said pointing at the wolf keychain in her hand.

"It would be 100 yen." Sakura gave her the money and started to leave.

"Thank you! Please come again!" the storekeeper said.

As soon as Sakura got home she quickly changed her clothes and went down to the dining room to get some dinner.

"Hey monster why are you in a hurry?" Touya asked confused because Sakura just rushed eating whenever she is going to be late for school.

"FYI I'm not a monster! About why I'm in a hurry it's a secret." She replied and then rush again to her room.

Sakura locked the door as soon as she is inside so that her brother won't be able to sneak at her. She then picks up the plastic bag containing the keychain she bought.

"So will this thing really work?" she asked herself looking at the keychain in her hand. She then took out the instructions inside the plastic bag.

"All I have to do is chant this, eh?" she said reading the spell written on the instructions.

_"My Tipple partner, grant my wishes! I ask you to appear before me! My name is Sakura your new master!"_ she chanted and the lights started to flicker that made Sakura a little scared.

"It's not a ghost right? This scene really feels like what I saw in horror movies. The lights would start to flicker and the ghost would appear next to the protagonist." Sakura said to herself shaking. Then all of a sudden the lights stops to flicker.

"Eh?! Maybe I shouldn't have believed in what the storekeeper told me! It's just a waste of time!" Sakura said giving up. She then turn off the lights and went to bed. What she didn't knew is tomorrow would be a really different day, that everything would start to change from that day on.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up because of the noise she was hearing. At first she didn't mind it because she thought it was just the wind but the noise became louder and louder that woke her up. She opened her eyes only to see amber eyes staring at her emerald ones.

"Hey Commoner are you the one who summon me here?" the amber eyed boy asked_._

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter

_**So how was it? Please leave a REVIEW before you leave! I would really love it if you do!!**_


	2. The Beginning of the Cat and Dog Fight

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Beginning of the Cat and Dog Fight**_

"Hey Commoner are you the one who summon me here?" the amber eyed boy asked. Sakura was just staring at him not believing what she was seeing and because of that Syaoran get a little annoyed.

"Hey Commoner are you awake or are you still asleep?" he asked. His face was just an inch away from Sakura's.

"Who are you?!" she finally said as she quickly moved away from him.

"That was kinda rude your talking to a prince Commoner. And you're also the one who summon me here anyway." Syaoran complained and Sakura just looked at him, her face full of confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"You still don't get it, do you?" he asked _tsk_-ing.

"No, then just go ahead explain everything to me." she replied.

"You remember last night? The item you bought and the spell you chant?" he asked and Sakura nods at the question.

"You see after you chant the spell written on the instructions you became the lucky Commoner that would have her wishes granted by me." he explained and Sakura don't seem to believe in him.

"So you're saying that you're the one suppose to grant my wishes then?" she asked again.

"Duh! How do you suppose a keychain can grant your wishes?!" he replied and with his reply Sakura got really annoyed.

"I don't believe in you! So just leave me alone before I call the police!" she demanded.

"Just tell me your wishes before I leave! And to tell you the truth I've been itching to leave this place anyway!" Sakura was now really pissed off with the guy talking to her.

"Go give it to someone who cares! There's no way I'm going to believe that a rude and arrogant guy like you can grant my wishes just because you are wearing a Halloween costume!" she said and Syaoran was also starting to be pissed off.

"To tell you the truth I don't really want to grant your wishes anyway 'cause that's what ordinary Tipple do! It's just I have to, to be able to return to our kingdom!" he explained but Sakura just pushed him outside the house. And she locked the main door before she went back to her room.

"Who does that guy will believe in his silly stories?" she asked herself as she enters her room.

"You." a voice replied and to Sakura's surprise it was the guy before.

"What the?! How did you manage to get back in here?!" she asked really confused how things are going.

"Like I told you I'm not an ordinary human like you, that's why I will be able to grant your wishes anyway." he replied, by this time Sakura is now starting to believe his story even if it was really crazy.

"Okay then tell me why you have to grant my wishes if you're a prince like what you said. And it defends on your story if I'm going to believe you or not." she said.

"There's no way I'm going to tell a Commoner my story!" he said being stubborn as usual.

"Then just leave me alone then!" she demanded opening the door for him.

"Fine I'll tell you then." he said finally giving up. He then sat on Sakura's bed and Sakura then sat next to him.

"Listen well I'm not going to repeat myself. When Tipples in our kingdom turns 16 they have to do a certain task that will decide if they are going to pass or fail school. And the task they are given is to be able to grant their chosen human partner's 5 wishes but like I told you I'm not an ordinary Tipple 'cause I'm the prince. But my father, the king of our kingdom, wanted me to marry our enemy kingdom's princess so the misunderstanding between their kingdom and ours will be over but I declined. So after I declined my father told me that he will give me a task that if I'm able to fulfill it I don't have to marry the princess." Syaoran explained.

"So your task is to grant my wishes? she asked.

"It's one of my wishes. My other task is to able to change my attitude in 3 months time or maybe that will be extended until I have already grant you all your wishes though I don't really see the point of doing so." he continued.

"I understand why your father gave you that task." Sakura said talking about Syaoran's attitude.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked his voice became a little angry.

"It's nothing. So you just have to grant my wishes then. So why is it me? Maybe it's because I'm special, right?" she asked being a little confident by the second.

"Don't push your luck so much Commoner. You just became my lucky human partner because you happen to buy the wolf keychain and not the other design." Syaoran explained and Sakura got a little disappointed because she was expecting that she was chosen because she was special like what she saw in fantasy movies.

"So that's why." she said smiling at Syaoran and for some reason Syaoran just looked away.

"So if you manage to buy the dog design you would have someone whose ears would symbolize a dog's ears." and with that Syaoran take off his hat to show Sakura his wolf-like ears.

"Hoe?!" Sakura was really surprised at what she saw and that made her really believe that he was no ordinary human.

"So do you believe me now, Commoner?" he asked putting his hat back.

"A little." Sakura replied.

"A little?! Isn't that enough to make you believe that I'm not an ordinary human like you think? Will this change your mind?" he asked as he transforms to his other self. His other self which is a plushie that looks like him. So to let you all know the Tipple Kingdom is filled with talking and walking plushies.

"KAWAII!" Sakura then picked up Syaoran and started to cuddle him forgetting who he is.

"Hey Commoner what do you think you are doing?" he asked in a tiny and cute voice as he tries to escape Sakura's grasp.

"Eh?! Oh I'm sorry about that I just get a little carried away there!" she apologized as she lets go of Syaoran. After letting go of him he then transform back.

"Geez... what have gotten in you Commoner?" he asked rhetorically as he picked up his hat that fell on the floor when Sakura cuddled him.

"So Commoner tell me your 10 wishes now so I can leave!" he demanded.

"About that I still don't know what my wishes are so you just have to stay here until I know then." she replied. Sakura then started to walk to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"What?! So you're saying that I have to stay here to wait for your wishes?!" Syaoran then follows Sakura to the kitchen.

"Looks like it." she replied placing the pancake, her father made before going to work, on the table.

"But I can't wait that long!" he complained sitting on the chair.

"Don't complain anymore! That's an order! Anyway are you hungry?" she asked raging the fridge for some orange juice.

"No I'm not." he replied stubbornly but his stomach seems to think otherwise.

"Looks like your stomach to disagree with you. Go eat some." she said giggling. Sakura then place the pitcher of orange juice on the dining table.

"What's this anyway?" he asked staring at the pancake on the table. It seems as though he hasn't see anything like it before.

"Why it's pancake of course. So you mean there's nothing like that back to the place you live?" she asked looking at Syaoran who looked really innocent.

"I wouldn't be poison if I eat it, right?" he asked.

"Of course not. If it would poison you then I would be dead by now." Sakura replied taking a bite of the pancake. And after that Syaoran started to try his pancake.

"It's quite delicious I must say." he said eating the pancake.

"So what's your name by the way?" she asked.

"I'm Li Syaoran. But you can call me "Your Highness"." he replied as he continues to eat.

"Yeah right!" she replied sarcastically. The two of them were almost finished eating when Touya joined them.

"OHAYO monster!" he greeted. He then walk to the dining table and was about to sit at the chair Syaoran was sitting.

"Your brother got that right!" Syaoran said who seems to agree with Touya about Sakura being a monster.

"Would the two of you just shut up?! And nii-san can't you see that Syaoran is sitting there? Go sit somewhere else." she demanded though her brother just seems to get confused.

"Hey Commoner don't bother. He can't see me, I'm done anyway." he said standing up and starting to walk away.

"Eh? What do you mean? Where are you going anyway?" she asked trying to catch up to him but he is already outside.

"Hey Monster, who's Syaoran anyway?" Touya asked as he sits in the chair Syaoran was sitting a minute ago.

"It's nothing! By the way I'm just going out I might just return here by dinner!" Sakura replied and now she was already outside the house looking for Syaoran.

* * *

After 30 whole minutes of looking for Syaoran she finally found him just sitting in the bench on the park staring at the Cherry Blossom tree in front of him.

"So this is where you are al this time." she said as she sits next to Syaoran.

"Why did you follow me Commoner?" he asked still not looking at her but instead at the Sakura tree.

"Will you quit calling me Commoner I'm your master just to remind you." she said as she stares at the Sakura tree too.

"Yeah, yeah! So what should I call you then?" he asked taking a glance at Sakura and looking at the Sakura tree again.

"You can call me Sakura! By the way tell me why my brother can't see you?" she asked again.

"You know you have many question Commoner! You see humans that don't have Tipples by their side can't see Tipples. You saw that girl?" he asked pointing at the girl in the bake shop a few feet away from them.

"Yeah." she replied trying to see the girl clearly.

"So do you see the Tipple next to her?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied again.

"So as you can see, that woman there can't see that Tipple like you and that girl." he said now pointing at the woman sitting on the other bench on the park.

"So she doesn't have a Tipple with her then?" she asked again.

"Duh! So Commoner can I ask you something?" now it was his turn to ask questions.

"Only if you quit calling me Commoner!"she demanded.

"Alright then, Sakura right?" he asked and Sakura just nod staring at the Sakura tree.

"Why did you buy the key chain after you found out that it can grant any wishes? Is there a certain wish you want to be granted?" he asked and Sakura then looked at him after he finished his question.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know." she replied smiling at him.

"Why don't you know?" he asked. Sakura was now starting to get pissed at his questions.

"Because I don't!" she replied her voice a little louder than her first reply.

"Why then?" he continues.

"Don't you know the meaning of "I don't know"?!" she shouted at him. Even now Syaoran was now also angry as well. Being shouted by a human is more than he could take. He's the prince; she shouldn't treat him like that!

"Why are you shouting at me anyway, Commoner?!" he asked instead of answering her question that was a rhetorical question anyway.

"Because you are annoying me!" she shouted.

"Maybe if you just answer me in the first place then I would have never asked and, asked and, asked you!" he shouted back at her.

"You know if I knew I'm going to have an annoying and arrogant Tipple with me then I wouldn't have bought that keychain in the first place!" she shouted back at him again.

"Oh yeah?! You wanna know something if I only knew that you would be my human partner then I wouldn't have accepted my father's task anyway! It was just a waste of time, I would just fail it anyway!" he angrily said.

"I doubt you're even a prince anyway 'cause princes I saw in movies and fairytales are kind, unlike you!" she replied.

"What a shame!" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Arrogant Tipple Jerk!" Sakura insulted.

"Loud mouthed Commoner!" Syaoran insulted back.

"Hmmp..." and with that Sakura looked away. Syaoran just disappear in puff of smoke.

* * *

"Where were you all this time, Monster?" Touya asked worried about Sakura.

"Like I told you earlier I went looking for the jerk!" Sakura replied sitting in the couch.

"You mean you went outside to look for Zero-dunno?!" Touya asked again sitting next to Sakura.

"Of course not! I went outside to look for the other jerk!" Sakura said not facing Touya who seems to be so confused on who Sakura was talking about.

"Then who?!"

"Syaoran! The one earlier this morning!" she said.

"You know Monster from now on I'm going to call you Crazy Monster not just Monster!" Touya said.

"Hey Syaoran, you show yourself to my brother here so he would believe me!" Sakura shouted and Syaoran appear from nowhere.

"Eh?! What is it Commoner I thought we're still in fight?!" he said a little grumpy from before.

"Forget about that! Go show yourself to my brother so he won't think I'm crazy!" she demanded. Touya just sit there watching his sister talk to herself.

"Like I told you Commoner there's no way ordinary people can see me! Can't you understand that?!" he said.

"Is that so? So for my first wish, I wish that even ordinary people who don't have Tipples with them can see Tipples!" She said.

"You sure 'bout that?" he asked to make sure about her wish.

"Yes I am." she replied and with that Syaoran then wave his hand for the magic to start. And after that he appears in Touya's vision. He could now see him!

"So Nii-san do you believe me now?" she asked showing her brother Syaoran. There he is just standing in front of them! He was wearing a really out-of-this-world outfit and he also has a wolf-like ears. He really is not ordinary!

"What the?!" was all Touya could say.

"That's fine I'm also surprised when I first saw him." she said.

"So Commoner you only have 9 more wishes to go!" he said happily. 'Only 9 wishes to go and I'm outta here!' Syaoran thought to himself.

"Alright." Sakura replied.

"Good night Nii-san!" Sakura greeted as she started to walk to her room.

"Good Night Monster!" Touya greeted back as he too started to walk to his room.

* * *

Inside Sakura's room...

"Aaahhh..."Sakura yawn and to her surprise Syaoran was there standing just watching her.

"Are we going to bed now, Commoner?" he asked as he started to walk to Sakura's bed.

"What do you mean "we"? Maybe what you are trying to say is "you"?!" she asked making herself clear.

"I need my sleep too you know." he replied as he is now lying in Sakura's bed.

"As you can see there's only one bed!" she said trying to get Syaoran off of her bed.

"Yeah I can see that and I'm already lying on it." he replied.

"Aren't you going to sleep on the floor? There's a sleeping bag in my closet." she said pointing at her closet.

"Nah...But if you want to you can." he replied pulling the blanket to his chin.

"So you're saying that you're going to sleep next to me?!" she asked getting a little angry.

"Am I speaking in French here?"

"I'm not going to bed until you get off of it!" she demanded.

"Fine then!" he replied trying to get to sleep.

"Fine!" Sakura then sit to her chair in study table.

After staying up the whole 30 minutes, Sakura then finally gives up.

"Hey Syaoran I'm now going to agree to sleep next to you only if you transform to your plushie self." she requested shaking Syaoran so that he will wake up.

"You're saying that I should transform so that you will sleep? Yeah right." he said sarcastically and then he went back to sleep. But Sakura didn't stop shaking him until he would agree.

"Alright, alright!" he gives up and then transforms to his plushie self.

"Thanks Syaoran!" she said as she goes to bed too.

"Just go to sleep, will ya?!" he demanded with his tiny cute voice. And after all that commotion they finally went to bed.

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter

_**Comments and suggestion are welcome!! Thank you!!**_


	3. Fixing a Broken Heart

_****_

Thanks to all those who review, I appreciate it! And once again please leave a review before you leave. The song "Fixing a broken heart" is not mine.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

_**Fixing a Broken Heart**_

_There was nothing to say the day she left  
I just filled a suitcase full of regrets  
I held a taxi in the rain  
Looking for some place to ease the pain, ooh_

Sakura was sleeping peacefully but she was suddenly awakened by the bed creaking. She slowly opens her eyes to see amber eyes staring at her. His eyebrows are twitching from the looks of it.

"Hey Commoner can you let go of me now?" he asked trying to escape her grasp. Sakura then quickly remove her arms which were around him when she woke up.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"Commoner did you hit your head when you were sleeping last night?" Syaoran asked knocking on Sakura's head.

"Oh yeah! You're the annoying Tipple that will grant wishes, right?" she finally remembered and Syaoran just walk outside Sakura's room and made his way to the kitchen.

"You better serve a breakfast that is delicious for you calling me annoying." he demanded as he was now going down the stairs.

"Hey where are you going go fix the bed!" she shouted and Syaoran stop.

"You're the last one there!" he said facing her.

"But I will make breakfast so you go back there and fix the bed." she demanded.

"Fine." he said as he goes back to Sakura's room and Sakura continued downstairs to make breakfast.

_

* * *

_

Then like an answered prayer  
I turned around and found you there

* * *

"Are we having pancake for breakfast Commoner?" Syaoran asked as he enters the dining room.

"No. We're having egg and bacon." she replied placing their plates on the table.

"Why are there just two? Aren't your brother and your dad having some breakfast?" he asked sitting in the chair.

"They already have breakfast and they were now on work," she replied sitting across Syaoran.

"This should be good if your dad made it." he said picking up the fork.

"I made it so it would be good like you said." she said smiling and starting to eat.

"I better pray first." he said.

"So even Tipples do that." she said.

"Nah. Just this time because your the one who made the breakfast, I better pray that I'm still alive after I eat it." he teased. Sakura got really pissed off by him so she stomps on his feet.

"Hey that hurts!" he said in pain.

"That's what you get for teasing me. And give me that!" she demanded taking Syaoran's breakfast.

"What's that for?" he asked trying to get his breakfast back.

"You said you'll be dead after you eat it right? So maybe you shouldn't eat it then." she said.

"I'm just kidding. Please Your Highness will you give my breakfast back?" he asked on his feet so it would look that he is sincere.

"What are you doing? Sit back in here." she said giving his breakfast back. He quickly started to eat so that she wouldn't change her mind about giving him breakfast.

"You know it's not that bad but it's still not as good at what your dad made." he commented but on his face it really seem that he is enjoying the food. Sakura giggled watching Syaoran eat he looks like a kid while he was eating.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Its nothing." she replied and they both continued to eat.

"Hey Commoner are you the maid in the house or something?" he asked looking at the schedule of the house chores. Sakura was tasked to do all the house chores starting from today until this Sunday.

"Hoe?! How did this happen?" she asked herself as she tries to remember this past few days.

"I remember now! I was kinda spaced out past days so I decided to switch schedules with my dad and Touya." she said.

"Why are you spaced out anyway?" he asked.

"It's because...don't mind it." she replied smiling.

"You're weird Commoner." he commented. Sakura just laughed at the comment and she doesn't even know why she did.

_

* * *

_

You really know where to start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do  
Your emotional tools can cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
Fixing a broken heart

* * *

"Hey Syaoran I'm going shopping for something to cook for supper do you want to come?" Sakura asked while she was brushing her hair. Syaoran was just lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. A little bored.

"Yeah. There's nothing to do here anyway." he replied as he jump off Sakura's bed and started to drag her making their way outside.

"Hey I'm still not finish brushing!" she demanded but it's already too late for they were already outside the house.

"You can do that when we return." he replied letting go of Sakura's hand.

"Fine then, let's go!" she said smiling this time she was the one who grabbed Syaoran as they run.

"Will you slow down, Commoner?!" he demanded. And for the first time, Sakura saw him smile.

"Hey you smile!" she teased.

"Of course not!" he replied.

"Yes you did!" she continued.

"Fine I did! So what?!" he gives up.

"No need to get grumpy. Maybe you should smile more often." she commented. For some reason, Sakura was feeling happy when she saw him smile. And even if they only knew each other for only one day it seems as though they knew each for a long time now.

"What are we having for dinner anyway?" he asked and it seems that he is already hungry even though he just finishes eating.

"We're having roast turkey." she said. They are now only a few meters away from the supermarket.

"That sounds delicious!" he said happily as they enter the supermarket.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran decided to take a walk in the park before going back to the house.

"Hey look the Sakura Festival is tomorrow and it says here that there will be a Kimono-Wearing Competition!" Sakura said reading the print ad posted on the bulletin board on the park.

"Don't tell me your going to join."

"Of course I will and I'm going to win it!" Sakura said confidently.

"Yeah right. Anyway would there be food stalls in there?" he asked a little interested again.

"Of course there will be." she replied.

"I'll come to watch you tomorrow, okay?" he asked.

"I'll think about it. You just wanted to come because you heard that there will be food anyway." she teased. She really does know his weakness.

"Of course. I'll come because I'm rooting for you that's why." he said trying to convince her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course and I would even make a big banner for you!" he added. Sakura just laughed at him before she nod in agreement. Then they both continue on their way back.

* * *

"Hey Mister, can you move your feet up so I can vacuum under the couch." Sakura said sarcastically a little angry that he didn't even mind helping her clean the house knowing that there are many chores she needed to do. Syaoran just move his feet and continued playing the PSP Sakura lend him which was Touya's.

"Aren't you going to help me clean or something?" she asked. Syaoran just take a look at her and back to the PSP's screen.

"It's not my duty to help you with your chores. All I have to do is to grant your wishes." he said simply as he continued what he was doing.

"Is that so?" she asked. Sakura seems to have and idea.

"Listen I already know my second wish." she said and Syaoran pause the PSP to focus on what Sakura was going to say.

"What's your second wish then?" he asked.

"I wish that from now onwards you would always help me with my school works and house chores." Sakura said.

"Eh?! Can't you wish for a robot or something else to help you?" he asked.

"No. I want you to help me." she replied with a grin on her face.

"Fine." he gives up but this time he doesn't have to use magic for the wish to be granted.

"Go clean upstairs." Sakura demanded. Syaoran picks up the vacuum and started to walk upstairs.

_

* * *

_

Ever could understand what I'm going through  
There must be a plan that led me to you  
Cause of the hurt just disappears  
In every moment you are near, yeah

* * *

He was already finished cleaning all the rooms upstairs except Sakura's.

"I better clean the Commoner's room now." he said to himself as he enters Sakura's room. Syaoran started vacuuming the floor and now under Sakura's bed. There was something that got stuck on the vacuum so he kneels down to look. Syaoran found a picture frame that is so dusty under the bed.

"Who's this anyway?" he asked himself as he sat down Sakura's bed. He looked carefully at the picture and saw that Sakura was the one on the picture.

"Is this the Commoner and who is this with her?" he asked himself. He then heard footsteps coming to the room.

"Syaoran you better not just be sleeping in there!" Sakura said as she enters her room. As soon as she enters the room she saw Syaoran sitting in her bed and looking at something.

"Like I thought! You're just sitting around even though I told you to clean!" she scolded. She then walks to him to find out what he is looking at.

"Hey Commoner who's this guy?" he asked showing Sakura the photo he found.

"Well this is..." she didn't got the chance to finish as tears started to fall from her eyes when he saw the photo. It was her and Zero back when they are still together. Every painful memory was coming back once again.

"Why are you crying?" he asked a little worried even though he won't admit the he is worried about her. Sakura then sat next to him.

"The guy in there, that was Zero my ex-boyfriend, the person I've love the most." she said.

"Oh. So why did you break up with him then?" he asked. Syaoran was just staring at the picture he was holding in his hands. Looking at it closely he could tell that they are really happy but why would they break up then.

"It's just that he cheated on me. It really hurts, Syaoran! I've loved him so much and then I'll find out that..." she continued.

"Here. Don't force yourself to continue. Because you told me your story I'll tell you mine." he said trying to comfort her as he hand her his handkerchief.

"Thanks Syaoran. So what is your story about then?" she asked as she wipes her tears with the handkerchief Syaoran lend her.

"Just listen up." he said.

"Okay."

"Back when I was just 7 years old, my mom and I went here in the human world because there was a war going on between our kingdom and the enemy kingdom." he started.

"Is the girl you are suppose to marry the daughter of the king from the enemy kingdom?" Sakura asked and Syaoran nod at her question before continuing his story.

"We stayed here for almost a month. And that's when I met the her, the girl I fall in love for the first time. I saw her crying in the park so I walked to her and asked her why she is crying. And so she told me that her mother passed away. I gave her the chocolate bar my mom gave me before I left the house we were staying at. I also told her that she shouldn't cry because her mother would be upset seeing her like that so she stopped crying. And from that day on we became friends. I would always wait for her at the cherry blossom tree and when she comes we would play in the park." he continued.

"So that's why you were staring at the Sakura tree in the park." Sakura said.

"But then the war was now over and we have to return to the kingdom. I bid goodbye to her before I leave and I also promise her that when I saw her again I would never leave her again. What a promise, right? I also gave her the half of this." he said showing Sakura something that looks like a half of a heart shape thing in the color of green.

"Is that a toy?" she asked.

"Of course not. This is a wishing item found in our kingdom and unlike the wishes that Tipple could make that have exceptions, this item can grant any wishes without exceptions. That's why it's hard to find anyway and the tree of it just bear one in every 100 years." he explained.

"So why did you break it just like that?!" she asked.

"I had nothing go give her back then." he replied.

"So that girl keeps the other half of that green thing?" she asked again.

"Yeah but she keeps the pink half." he replied.

"That must be really special then. So what's her name?"

"All this time I was playing with her I forgot to ask her name and I can't really quite remember how she looks like back then." Syaoran said sadly.

"Hey don't be upset I know you'll find her somehow. I'll bake a cake after we finish cleaning to cheer ourselves up." Sakura said.

"That sounds like a good idea!" he said happy again. And they continued cleaning again.

_

* * *

_

Just like an answered prayer  
You make the loneliness easy to bear

* * *

"Syaoran are you finish cleaning the living room?" Sakura asked peeking at the living room. She has already changed her clothes. She was now wearing a pink tank top and white shorts.

"Yeah I'm already finished. Anyway are you going swimming or something?" he asked as he looked at her from head to toe.

"Kinda. Go change in this or you'll ruin your Halloween costume." she said smiling. Syaoran walked to her and take the clothes she was handing him.

"It's not a Halloween costume for your information." he said as he started to take off his shirt.

"What do you your doing?!" she asked covering her eyes.

"Changing isn't it obvious?" he replied.

"Well go change in there. You just can't change in front of a girl!" she demanded pointing at the bathroom.

"Where's the girl?" he asked looking around.

"Here!" Sakura replied as she stomps on him.

"Ouch! I give up!" he said as he slowly went to the bathroom.

"What are we doing anyway? Why do I have to change my clothes anyway?" Syaoran asked. He was now wearing a green t-shirt with a baby wolf print and a black basketball shorts.

"We're going to clean my dad's car." she replied as she hand him the bucket and sponge.

_

* * *

_

You really know where to start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do  
Your emotional tools can cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
Fixing a broken heart

* * *

"Commoner where's the soap?" he asked and Sakura left to get the soap.

Syaoran was listening to Sakura's ipod while waiting for Sakura to get back. And then he heard the song he heard this morning and that quickly became his favorite. He then closed his eyes and started shaking his head to the beat. He was also splashing water all over the place with the hose he was holding. Then the song is finally over so he opened his eyes only to see Sakura standing in front of him.

"Hey took you long enough." he commented but Sakura just stare at her. She really looks angry. Who wouldn't anyway? She was now soaking wet due to the water Syaoran was splashing all over the place a while ago.

"Why you?!" she shouted as she grabbed the hose Syaoran when he saw that Sakura is really angry. She then started to run after him who was now already at the garden, running in the wet Bermuda grass.

"Hey Commoner I'm sorry! Please spare me!" he begged as he continued to run.

"No I won't!" she replied as she started to laugh looking at him ran like that. But then due to the wet grass she slipped, her head facing the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked kneeling down but there was silence.

"Got you!" she shouted as she jumps at him. Sakura was now on top of Syaoran.

"Didn't know you were a great actress." he said.

"What can I say I'm born talented." she said confidently and they both started to laugh. There was a little silence but then Sakura broke it by splashing water in Syaoran's face.

"Hey stop it!" he demanded. Sakura then hurriedly get off him and started to ran away.

"Catch me if you can, Slowpoke!" she said laughing. Syaoran get back on his feet and started to run after her.

"Who are you calling Slowpoke?" he asked laughing too as he ran after her. Syaoran then manage to grab Sakura by the waist and as soon as he does he lifted her and started lifting her around until they were exhausted. And so fell to the ground.

"That was fun!" Sakura said smiling at Syaoran.

"Yeah but were soaking wet." he said as he smiles at her.

"That's fine. Hey we should clean up the car now or my father and Touya would be back already." she said as she stand up and started walking to the car.

"Wait for me." he said.

_

* * *

_

Soon the rain will stop falling baby  
And I'll forget the past  
'cause here we are at last

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Sakura said as she dropped to the ground. They were really both soaking wet. Syaoran then sat next to her. By this time they were now already finished washing the car.

"You wanna know something?" he asked trying to start a conversation. Sakura looked at him before answering.

"What is it?' she asked.

"You're quite heavy." he said laughing.

"Is that so?! Then maybe I shouldn't bake a cake later." she said.

"Eh?! That's right you're baking a cake later."

"Yeah but that was before you told me that I was heavy. Maybe I should go on a diet so I won't bake a cake later." she teased.

"I was just kidding." he said trying to change her mind.

"Nah. Maybe you're right." but then all of a sudden Sakura felt herself being lifted.

"Look you're not heavy at all." he commented carrying Sakura bridal style.

"What are you doing, Syaoran? Put me down!" she demanded trying to let go of his grasp.

"But your as light as a feather." he said swinging Sakura back and forth.

"Alright alright! I'm baking a cake later so will you please put me down now?" she asked laughing once again.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." and with Syaoran finally put her down.

"Go clean while I now bake the cake." she commanded and walked inside the house.

"Yes Ma'am!"

_

* * *

_

You really know where to start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do  
Your emotional tools can cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
Fixing a broken heart..

_Fixing a broken heart..._

* * *

Meanwhile on the Tipple kingdom.

The Evipple kingdom's (this is the Tipple kingdom's enemy kingdom) queen visited the Tipple Kingdom together with her daughter. They were there to visit Syaoran and to see how he is doing.

"Your Highness can my daughter see your son?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty but my son is on the Human World right now." the king replied.

"Why? Isn't he suppose to be preparing for the wedding next week?" she asked.

"Well you see maybe the wedding would be move or even cancelled according to how my son's mission is going to work out. So please wait for a while. My son needs to make his decision too." the king continued.

"My daughter and I don't mind waiting. And if you mind we now need to go." she said started to leave.

"Thank you for understanding Your Majesty." the king said. The Queen just take a look at him and smiled and continued outside.

"Mom where's Syaoran now?" Izumi asked. She was the one Syaoran is supposed to marry.

"He's not here." she replied simply.

"Why is that?!" she asked again.

"It's a long story My Daughter but don't worry nobody is going to take him away from you. And soon the Tipple Kingdom would be ours." she said with a scary laugh.

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter

_**Feel free to leave a review! Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter!**_


	4. Still the Best

_**Thanks for all those who continue reading. Anyway please leave a review before you leave. I don't know why but reading reviews made me wanna update this sooner. Thanks to those who leave a review.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4

_**Still the Best**_

It was 6 in the evening. Sakura was choosing what she is going to wear in the competition later.

"Hey Syaoran which do you think will look better on me?" she asked showing the kimonos she was choosing from. Syaoran just look at her and back to the manga he was reading.

"If you ask me nothing will suit you." he replied. He really doesn't know how to flatter a girl. Does he?

"Why you?!" she then readied her fist and it hit Syaoran's face really hard.

"I was just kidding. What I really think is that the clothes that you're going to wear does not matter because you will look good on anything that you wear." he said trying to flatter her. Maybe he does know. Sakura then let go of Syaoran's collar. Tonight Syaoran was wearing a white polo with blue horizontal and vertical lines overlapping each other on top of a green shirt and a baggy jeans. He doesn't wanna stand out in the festival that's why he changed into his clothes right now.

"You really think so?" she asked in a sweet voice. She really does fall for what he told her.

"When did I lie anyway?" he replied. Syaoran then face his back and stick his tongue out.

"Always." she said and started to continue choosing what she is going to wear.

"What's that?!"

"It's nothing. Anyway which one do you like better?" she asked showing him two kimonos. The one in blue with stripes pattern and the other in pink with cherry blossoms pattern.

"The pink one." he replied not even looking at her. He does looked at the kimono at the corner of his eyes.

"You think?" she asked again not believing in him.

"Yes." Syaoran said simply as he continued to read.

"Alright then." she then started pushing Syaoran outside her room.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he was now outside her room.

"I'm going to change. Do you want me change in front of you?" she asked before closing the door in his face.

"Of course not." he said. He grabbed a mono block and sat in there reading the manga in his hand as he waits for Sakura to change.

* * *

After waiting 5 minutes, Sakura then went out of her room in the pink kimono.

"Took you long enough to change." he said standing up.

"I just took 5 minutes changing." Sakura then started walking downstairs to have some dinner before going to the festival.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" he asked following here.

"Dunno." she replied.

"Monster, what's up with the get up?" Touya asked as she stare at what Sakura is wearing.

"I'm going to enter the Kimono-Wearing Competition in the Sakura Festival later." Sakura replied sitting in the chair in the dining table.

"Are you going at the Sakura Festival alone?" he continued asking. He was now placing their plates in the table when Syaoran enters the dining room.

"No, I'm going with Syaoran." Sakura replied as Syaoran sits next to her.

"So you're going with the brat, eh?" Touya then sits on the other side of the table next to Sakura.

"I'm not a brat Old man!" he insulted back. It really looks like the both of them are going to start a fight right now.

"Good evening!" Sakura and Touya's father greeted. Their father have saved the day, I mean the night!

"Good evening!" they all greeted back. Then Fujitaka joined them in the dining table.

"Sakura-chan it looks like your going to go to the Sakura Festival later. Am I right?" he asked looking at Sakura's clothes.

"Yes I am, Dad. And I'm also going to enter the Kimono-Wearing Competition later." Sakura replied happily, smiling at her father.

"You know what? Maybe you shouldn't enter, you're just going to waste your effort your not going to win anyway." Touya and Syaoran said in unison and for the first time that they knew each other for 3 days now, they have actually agreed on something. They looked at each other and before they knew it they were both starting to laugh.

"You're not that bad at all kid." Touya commented.

"Neither do you." Syaoran replied.

'At least they're not fighting. I'll let this go this time but just this time.' Sakura thought to herself trying not to kill both Touya and Syaoran. And they continued eating while having conversation. They have asked many questions about Syaoran so that they will be able to know more about him especially Touya and his father, Fujitaka.

* * *

"Dad, Niisan we're going now!" Sakura said. She and Syaoran are already outside ready to leave.

"Don't stay outside so late, okay?" her father assured. Sakura just nod at him in agreement.

"Hey kid, take care of my sister." Touya demanded.

"Yeah sure." Sakura and Syaoran now started to walk the direction of the park, where the Sakura Festival is being held.

Syaoran and Sakura got to the park at exactly 7:00 p.m. There are still 20 minutes left before the competition starts so they both decide to take a stroll first at the stalls in the festival.

"Hey Commoner what is that?" Syaoran asked his eyes not leaving the cotton candy in front of him.

"That's a cotton candy. You want some?" she asked. Syaoran just nod at her.

"Hey this is really good!" he said happily while eating the cotton candy.

"You know this reminds me way back then. Every time my family and I went to the Sakura Festival every year, the first thing I would go is the Cotton Candy stall." Sakura then started to laughed.

"But that was back when my mom is still with us. Ever since she passed away we stopped going to the Sakura Festival because the only reason why we came is because she wanted to." she continued her face full of sadness.

"Hey cheer up! Your mom will be upset if she sees you like that!" Syaoran said smiling at Sakura. This is exactly the same thing he told the girl he told Sakura about.

"Aren't you going to give me a chocolate bar like you did with that girl?" she asked rhetorically as they both started to laugh.

"Oh it's already 7:20, we better get going now." Sakura said dragging Syaoran along with her as they go.

The competition still isn't starting went they got there. They took their seats while waiting for it to start. Finally the time comes and the speaker called all the contestants of the competition.

* * *

"Commoner I'll just throw this in the garbage. I'll be back soon." Syaoran said.

"Alright but be sure to be here when it start." she demanded. Syaoran started to search for the trash and finally found it near the bench.

"There it is!" he then throws the trash in his hands and started on his way back. On his way he saw a banana peel on the ground. He was about to pick up the banana peel when a girl came rushing the direction of the banana peel. Not noticing the banana peel in front of her, she slid down but Syaoran quickly grabbed her.

"Hey you alright?" he asked but the girl just stare at him, mesmerized maybe?

"Hey are you in there?" he continued asking. The girl then finally came back to her senses as she gets off Syaoran's grasp.

"Yes I am. Thanks to you Handsome." the girl said in a seductive voice. She has long wavy blonde hair, aquamarine-colored eyes, and she was in a blue kimono. She really is pretty.

"My name's not Handsome. I'm Li Syaoran." he said and the girl started to laugh.

"I'm sorry 'bout that. By the way I'm Rieki, Amaya." she said smiling at Syaoran who smile back at her.

"Anyway I have to go now, someone's waiting for me in the stage." he said as he started to leave her.

"Are you going to watch the competition?" she asked following him. She doesn't know why but she just doesn't want to let him go just like that. Is it because she fell in love with him at first sight?

"Yes I am." he replied simply continuing to walk. Amaya by his side.

"What a coincidence?! I'm going to enter the competition. Maybe we can go together." she said.

"We're already going together." he replied.

"Oh yeah we are."

"Is the person with you in the competition as well?" she continued asking.

"Yes she is."

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Syaoran shouted.

"Hey no need to shout I'm just asking." she said. Hearing that he and that girl whoever it is kinda makes Amaya happy. And they soon got to the competition and it's also starting. Good thing Sakura is contestant number 11 and the one on the stage is just number 6. Amaya then quickly went to the backstage as she was number 12, the last contestant.

* * *

"Hey Commoner don't lose, okay?! I didn't came here to see you lose!" Syaoran shouted as Sakura was now on the stage. Sakura was dumbfounded hearing him say things like that. At first she really thought that the only reason Syaoran came was because of food but maybe is wrong. She then smiled at him.

'I thought they're not together. No matter, I'm gonna show Syaoran I'm the best.' Amaya thought to herself as she watched Syaoran. And Sakura was now over it's her time to show off.

"So it's time to decide who's going to win! The judges are the 100 hundred Grandpa and Grandma there. They are going to raise their fan according to if they like that contestant. The one having the most number of raised fans wins." the speaker announced pointing at the old people in the mono blocks.

The first contestant got 92 fans. The second got 91, the third got 93 and so on. But no one got 95 or higher. And now it is time for the judges if they like Sakura. 97 have raised their fans and there are 2 more that raised theirs.

"So it looks like our number 11 contestant got the highest so far. Let's see how our next contestant will do or should I say the last year's winner." There are 95 raised fans and there are 4 mores. Wait there is another 1.

"Looks like Amaya-san is still is the winner." the speaker announced. Amaya looked really contented now.

'Look Syaoran, like I told I'm the best.' Amaya thought. The competition is now over. Some of the audience are now gone. Amaya is about to walk to where Syaoran is. But before she does, she saw him walking with Sakura.

"Hey Syaoran-kun I won!" she shouted happily. Sakura and Syaoran looked at her.

"I see that. Congratulations. We have to go now." he said.

"Syaoran-kun can I ask you..." she was trailed off by Syaoran.

"I'm sorry Amaya but Sakura and I are going to go there." he said pointing at the stalls in the festival. Sakura was just listening to them. She doesn't care and thought to herself. 'All my efforts are for nothing. Maybe Touya-niisan and Syaoran are right maybe I shouldn't have entered in the first place.'

"Alright then maybe some other time?" Amaya continued and Syaoran just smile in agreement. She then started off.

"Hey Commoner cheer up, will you?" he said as they continued walking.

"You know maybe I should have listened to you and Nii-san in the first place you're both right, I'm not going to win anyway. Who am I kidding? How can I defeat the most popular girl anyway?" she said.

"You mean Amaya is the most popular girl here in Tomoeda?" he asked as they stopped in a shooting stall. I don't know what it's called. It is where the things that you have managed to knock down will be your prizes.

"Hey Mister I'll try this." he said. The stall keeper lends him the gun. And he started shooting.

"Of course she is. How do you suppose she wins, huh?" she said. Syaoran was now able to knock almost all of the prizes in the stall.

"Look I got a happy mask." Syaoran said happily, covering Sakura's face with the mask he won so that she will look happy.

"Hey stop it!" she demanded angrily.

"Hey listen. Even if you didn't win you're still the best, Commoner." he said in a really low voice.

"What did you say?" she said happily. She can't believe her ears that Syaoran complimented her.

"I didn't say anything." he said a little blushing.

"You said I'm still the best." she teased that makes Syaoran blush even more.

"I didn't say that!"

"You did."

"Did not!"

"Did to."

"I give up! Alright I did! So will you cheer up now?" he continued. Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks Syaoran. Hey look its caramel apple!" she said grabbing Syaoran with her as they go to the Caramel Apple stall.

"Looks yummy!" Syaoran said happily. The two of them just stroll in the park for one and a half hour or so before going back in the house at 10 in the evening.

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a revew, okay?!**_


	5. The Thing He Feared

_****_

Chapter 5

_**The Thing He Feared**_

"Commoner, I'll just take a stroll outside." Syaoran said as he stands up from his chair.

"Okay but return soon 'cause we're still not finish cleaning, okay?" she reassured. Syaoran just nod at her and makes his way outside while Sakura continues to wash the dishes.

It has been already 3 in the afternoon and Syaoran still hasn't come back yet. He has been out since 2:00 p.m.

"Hey Nii-san have Syaoran returned yet?" she asked.

"No, I think he's still outside. Don't worry he's sure to return." he said. Touya then continued watching television as Sakura went back to her room.

Sakura was inside her room when a harsh lightning strikes. And soon heavy rain started to fall and Syaoran still haven't return.

"What's taking him so long?" Sakura asked herself as she took her umbrella from her closet. Sakura then started to went downstairs.

"Still not here?" she asked her brother who just shake his head.

"I'll just look for him outside." she said and without further discussion she went outside to look for Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura started looking for Syaoran at the park.

"Syaoran! Are you there?!" she shouted but there was no reply.

"Where could he be?" she asked. And then the Penguin Park came to her mind. She doesn't know why in all places Syaoran would be she thought of Penguin Park. She then started walking the direction of the Penguin Park.

The rain was pouring heavily than before now. And the lightning became harsher than before. Sakura can't find any trace of Syaoran in the Penguin Park. Sakura was walking around the park still looking for Syaoran.

"Syaoran where are you?" she then stopped at the large blue penguin.

"Syaoran!" she called out again. But still he's nowhere to be found. Another lightning strike. Sakura was now about to leave the Penguin Park to look for Syaoran in other places that he might be but all of sudden someone hugged her from behind.

"Don't leave me alone." the guy hugging Sakura said in a shaky voice.

"Huh? Is that you, Syaoran?" she asked facing him. He's still hugging her and he seems shaking for some reason Sakura don't know why.

"You're soaking wet and you're going to get me wet too if you don't let go of me." Sakura complained but Syaoran didn't let go of her. And then all of a sudden another lightning strike and it's the loudest ever since it started raining. Syaoran then hugged Sakura tighter.

"Hey don't tell me you're afraid of lightning." Syaoran didn't say a word but just nod. By the way Syaoran's body is shaking, Sakura believed him.

"Don't be afraid I won't leave you." she assured and started to hug him as well.

"We better head home now so we don't catch a cold." she said and they both started to walk the direction of Sakura's house.

* * *

"Go change in this so you don't catch a cold." Touya said handing Syaoran his clothes. Syaoran just took the clothes without any words and started to change in the bathroom.

"Monster you too should change your clothes." Touya commanded and Sakura went to her room to change.

The two of them went back to the living room after they've change their clothes. Touya have now finished preparing dinner. Syaoran though didn't seem like he wanted to eat.

"What are you waiting for? Let's eat!" Sakura said trying to cheer him up. She grabbed his hands and drags him to the dining table. He just followed her and started to eat but didn't manage to eat all his food.

"Thank you for the food but I'm not really feeling well." he said and started to walk to Sakura's room. Sakura became really worried by the way Syaoran was acting that's why she wanted to find out what's making him to act like that. She quickly finished her food so she could talk to him.

"Thank you for the food." she said and then quickly rushed to her room.

* * *

Sakura found Syaoran lying in her bed. At first she thought that he's asleep so she silently walk to her bed only to see that he was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Syaoran, can I ask you something?" she asked sitting in her bed. Syaoran then quickly get up and sit beside her.

"What is it?" he asked. In his voice, Sakura could tell that he's still not feeling well.

"Why are you afraid of lightning anyway?" she asked. Hearing her question make him feel more down than before. But he decided to tell her anyway.

"It all started back when I was 9. I was on my way back to the kingdom from a trip to another town with my mom. I saw someone use his magic and lightning came my direction. He was probably sent to kill me. I was really afraid back then and I thought that was the end of me but then my mom covered me so the lightning has struck her causing her to lose her life." Syaoran explained. Sakura was just dumbfounded by his story.

"We've tried to find out who did it but we didn't manage to find the Tipple who can make that kind of lightning and from that day on every time I heard lightning striking I would start to remember what happened that day and would make me feel really afraid." he continued.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"What for? There's nothing wrong that you did." he said.

"I bring that up." she replied.

"That's nothing. We should go to sleep now." he said as he lies on Sakura's bed once more. But before he does completely drifted to sleep he transform to his plushie form like always .And then all of a sudden it started raining again because there was a storm that hit Tomoeda today.

"That's alright you don't have to transform tonight." she said lying next to him.

"You sure?" he reassured before transforming back. Sakura just nod in agreement and Syaoran transformed back. And then all of a sudden a lightning strike causing Syaoran to hug Sakura again.

"Go to sleep now." she said.

"You won't go anywhere, right?" he asked still holding on to Sakura like a little kid.

"I won't." she replied hugging him back. The two of them then drifted off to sleep and Syaoran didn't seem to be afraid anymore even if lightning strikes.

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter

_**This chapter is sooooooo short. Sorry for that, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I promise! So for now I'll just let you read a preview of the next chapter.**_

"So you already know your third wish. Am I right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup. So for my third wish, I wish that you will help me get my revenge with Zero." Sakura replied.

"How will I do that?" he asked.

"You will pretend to be my boyfriend so that he would feel the way I felt when he cheated on me." Sakura continued.

"I won't!" he complained.

_**I think that's enough preview for now, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter . Please do LEAVE A REVIEW!!**_


	6. Her Revenge!

_**Hello everyone! I'm finally back after that long vacation. I didn't got the time to update this because when it's summer vacation a lot has happen first I fell down the stairs and I can't even walk so I didn't update this and that happens blah blah and now school is here once again. I'm now in college (and yet I'm only 14 so it's kinda hard for my part) and I'm taking accountancy and I really wanted to finish this course so I'm studying a lot harder than before but I will still update every once in a while maybe 2 or 3 times a month. Anyway here is Chapter 6.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6

_**Her Revenge!**_

"Hey Commoner, it's already 7:15! Your brother asked me to wake you up before 7:30!" a voice wakes Sakura up.

"What is it?" Sakura asked still lying on the bed with her eyes still closed. Not bothering to get off the bed.

"I dunno, he just told me to wake you up." Syaoran replied.

"What day is it today?" Sakura asked still not moving from her previous position when she was sleeping.

"It's June 9th, Monday." Syaoran replied and it all hit Sakura in the head.

"Oh no!! Today is the start of school and I'm going to be late for the thousandth time!!" she shouted as she rushed all the way to the bathroom.

"Hey Syaoran, would you be nice and fix my bed for me." Sakura said and then shut the door in the bathroom leaving Syaoran to fix her bed.

"Fine but only this time." Syaoran replied as he started to fix her bed and clean up the mess in her room.

'I still owe her from yesterday, anyway.' Syaoran thought to himself.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Sakura went to her room to change and then to the kitchen for her breakfast. She was planning to eat cereals so she doesn't need to cook anymore but to her surprise there are a lot of mouth-watering dishes in the table. Syaoran was seated on the chair staring at her as she make her way in the dining table.

"Did Nii-san cook all these food?" Sakura asked as she takes her seat next to Syaoran.

"Nope. I made this?" he replied and started to eat. Sakura then place her palm on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. So what has gotten into you to make you suddenly cook for me?" she asked and started to eat as well.

"Well...I ju-just w-want to t-thank you f-for yes-yesterday." he stuttered and started to blush so he look the opposite direction Sakura was.

"So that's why! It's nothing." she then smiled at him that makes him blush even more but he smiled back at her.

'What's gotten into me? Why am I feeling like? Could it be that...nah that can't be! NO WAY!!' Syaoran thought as he continued to eat.

"Hey hurry up eating!" she interrupted his thoughts.

"You don't want us to be late, do you?" Sakura said and stood up from her seat.

"What do you mean 'we'? I better stay here and guard the house while you're gone." he suggested.

"I don't think so, you're coming with me." Sakura demanded as she pulled Syaoran from his chair and pushed him outside.

Sakura locked the front door and went to where Syaoran was standing. A pout can be seen in his face.

"Why the long face?" she asked as she started to walk.

"Why do I have to along with you anyway? I'm already 17 and I've finish schooling back in the Tipple World and now I have to went to a human school just because a Commoner told me to!" he complained but walked along side Sakura.

"Don't complain anymore." she said. "But who's going to clean up the mess we made?" he asked.

"Don't worry Nii-san would be home by 10 and Yukito-san would come along with him as well." she replied.

"Who's Yukito?" he asked.

"He's my brother's best friend."

"Oh I see." was all he uttered. They both continued to walk until they reach Tomoeda University.

They are now just a few feet away from the gate when someone suddenly pops out in front of them blocking their way.

"I thought we're not going to make it in time." a voice of a girl said to his companion.

"Told you we'll make it." her companion said with a grin. The smoke soon disappears revealing their faces. It was Tomoyo with her Tipple. He has cat-like eyes so it makes him a Tipple.

"Tomoyo-chan is that you?" Sakura asked as she steps closer.

"Sakura-chan!" she said with a glee and started running towards Sakura.

"How are you? Are you alright now? Have you already move on?" she asked as she hugged Sakura who hugged her back.

"Yup I did!" she replied smiling.

"I miss you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she let go of her grasp of Sakura.

"I miss you too, Tomoyo-chan!" she replied.

"Anyway Tomoyo-chan, who is that guy behind you?" Sakura asked looking at Tomoyo's companion.

"Oh it's Eriol-kun my Tipple. He's been with almost a year now but I didn't told you about him 'cause I know you can't see him. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said disappointed.

"It's nothing. I'm glad to meet you Eriol-kun." she offered her hand for him to shake. And he took it.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Sakura-san." he said smiling at Sakura. Syaoran then came into the picture.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the Commoner is not worth to be called 'Sakura-san'." he said with a laugh.

"What did you say?!" she asked rhetorically and stomped at his left foot.

"OUCH!!" he uttered.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness. Anyway this is Syaoran."

"Prince Syaoran is that you? What are you doing here anyway?" Eriol asked.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Syaoran asked as he tries to remember if the person in front of him is an acquaintance or the like.

"It's me Eriol." he introduced with a glee.

"Eriol? Hmmm...oh! Hey you've changed a lot!" he said. Back the Eriol used to have his hair a lot longer than his hair now so Syaoran didn't recognize him.

"How did you end up here Prince Syaoran?" he asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later, Eriol." he said.

"So you really is a prince, Syaoran?" she said with a grin.

"Told you so." and he grinned back at her.

"I hate to interrupt but we're going to be late." Tomoyo reminded.

"Oh I forgot!!" Sakura shouted and grabbed Syaoran's collar and started running with Tomoyo and Eriol.

'I don't want to be late on my first day as a senior. Do I?' Sakura thought to herself as she run.

* * *

The teacher entered the classroom and all the students quickly took their seats including Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol was on the Sakura tree waiting until the classes are over. Only Syaoran being stubborn stayed in his form right now even though Sakura and the other students already have a teacher.

"Ohayo class!" she greeted.

"Ohayo, Nuriko-sensei!" and they all greeted back as they stood up from their seats and back.

"Before we start our discussion I would like to ask you to tell me something about yourself." she started.

"Akira-san, please start." she instructed.

"Ohayo, Minna-san! I'm Akira Miyu. I'm from III-C. For starters I like playing badminton and I'm also from the Track and Field team. I hope we all can become good friends." and she finish it with a smile. The rest of the class continued introducing themselves one on one.

After 10 minutes, it's now Sakura's turn to introduce herself to the others even though there's no use to introduce herself many already know who she was. She's really popular, you know? So she stood up and was about to talk when she was cut off.

"Pardon me Kinomoto-san but that guy over there still haven't introduce himself to us." she said pointing at Syaoran who was all focus at the PSP in his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry Nuriko-sensei but I think you misunderstood 'cause this guy here is my Tipple. He doesn't belong to this class." Sakura explained.

"Then why isn't he in his other form or something?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you care Baa-chan?" Syaoran butt in. His eyes still set on the PSP's screen.

"What did you call me brat?" she asked irritated.

"Baa-chan!" he replied. Sakura just sat in her seat knowing that this will be messy she shouldn't butt in. As all the rumors Nuriko-sensei's students are spreading they all say that you shouldn't mess up with her or you'll regret it.

"Why YOU?!" she's really getting irritated now. A vein can be seen in her forehead.

"It's not my fault. The Commoner already told you that I'm not one of your student and you keep on asking why I'm here. It's not fault I'm here. To tell you the truth I don't want to be really here in the first place." Syaoran said his attention was now on the person he's talking to.

"I'm really sorry Sensei for my Tipple's rudeness. Anyway his name is Li Syaoran." Sakura said trying to pull Syaoran back to his seat.

"Did you say Li? So does that mean your a relative of King Ran?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm his son." he replied.

"Is that so..."

"Yeah. And what is it to you Baa-chan?" Syaoran asked.

"I told you not to call me Baa-chan! I almost forgot to ask! Are you his son who was supposed to marry Izumi-hime?" she continued to asking.

"Yeah but that is soon to change. How'd you know about that, Baa-chan?" he asked.

"Well you see I'm a good friend of Ran and let you know he also told me that once I met his son I should report to him how his son is doing. If there is an improvement in his attitude and the like." she continued. A smirk was soon seen to her face after her sentence.

"What did you say?!" was all Syaoran uttered.

"I'm not going to repeat myself to you kid." she replied.

"Fit yourself Baa-chan." Syaoran said and continued playing with the PSP.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to tell Ran that his son is still as stubborn as how he describe him to me and that there aren't any improvements on him." she said.

"You know I'm just kidding, Nuriko-sama. If you really insist so much then I might as well introduce myself to you." Syaoran said trying to change her mind. he even used the honorrific -sama after Nuriko-sensei's name.

"Nah I'm not really that interested at all." she replied.

"I beg of you Nuriko-sama don't tell my dad about how I treated you. Please..." Syaoran begged and then he kneels down.

"Alright then. Go and introduce yourself properly to us." she said finally giving him a chance.

"Thanks, Nuriko-sama. Alright class I am Li Syaoran I'm from the Tipple World and to let you all know I'm a prince and I'm only here because of my mission and after that mission is over I will then return to my world. So do any of you have any questions?" he asked.

"Sit down now Li-san." Nuriko-sensei demanded so Syaoran obediently sat back in his chair. The students continued introducing themselves until all is done.

* * *

Nuriko-sensei is now discussing the lessons she's suppose to teach the class.

"So does anyone of you know the answer in this problem?" she asked but to no avail no one bother to raise his hand.

'Geez. Is this really a class of senior students? When I was just in my first year in high school the teacher is already discussing this kind of problems. And look they are all probably just my age and they don't even know the answer. Tsk tsk tsk.' Syaoran thought to himself as he studied the problem in the white board.

"Alright let's hear it from Mikuru-san." Nuriko-sensei called out as she browse her calss record.

'So Zero the jerk is supposed to be my classmate, eh? I wonder why that jerk is absent.' Sakura thought.

"Mikuru-san? Is he absent?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am." some students answered.

"Then how about you Misaki-san. Do you know the answer?" and then a girl brunette stood up.

"It's 132.6 kph, Ma'am." she answered.

"Well done Misaki-san." and she continued her lesson until it is already lunch break.

It is now lunch break. Sakura and Syaoran along with Tomoyo and Eriol are all now on their way outside the classroom to have their lunch. When a girl suddenly jumped out of nowhere in front of them.

"Hello Syaoran-kun! Didn't know you are also from my class." Amaya commented.

"Who are you again?" Syaoran asked totally forgotting who the girl in front of him was.

"You forgot me so easily Syaoran-kun. I'm Amaya, right?"

"Oh right! You're the girl from the Sakura Festival. Anyway I have to go now." Syaoran said and he tried to catch up to Sakura and the others.

"Can I join you?" Amaya asked as she walked alongside with Syaoran.

"Alright. Hey is it fine with you?" Syaoran then faced Sakura.

"I guess." Sakura replied.

"Thanks!"

The five of them was having their lunch in the bench located in the school field. Watching the cheerleaders practice their routine.

"Hey Commoner! You seem really interested in cheerleading. Why not join?" Syaoran asked shoving another spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Well you see..." she uttered as she can't find the right excuse to make because back when Sakura is just a sophomore she used to be a cheerleader. Not to mention she's the captain but when she and Zero got together, he asked her to quit so they can spend more time together. And so she does but now that they aren't together anymore she really miss cheerleading so much.

"Eh what is it?" Syaoran continued to ask. Tomoyo, Eriol and Amaya were all just amazed at the sight before them.

"Hey look!" Eriol exclaimed pointing to Sakura and Syaoran what they are missing. The cheerleaders formed the word "Will" in Japanese. And then after that was "Forgive". Now "Me" and now they are forming the word "Sakura" and they stayed at that position until a blonde-haired boy came in the picture and started climbing up the bench where Sakura and the others are sitting.

"What are you up to this time, Zero?" Sakura asked eyeing him from head to foot. His hair which was before straight up was now really combed down and was just a little longer than Syaoran's but not as messy as his. And his face which was really damaged when Sakura last saw him was now back to how it was before she beat him up.

"I just came here to apologize and to tell you that I really do love you, Sakura-chan." he said as he handed to her a bouquet of white roses.

"I told you I already forgave you, right?" she said not bothering to face him instead she faced Syaoran.

"But Sakura...I really do love and I want us to be together again. And to show you I'm really sincere I'll do anything you say so that we can be together again." he begged.

"Alright then just go away!" she angrily said. The others just continue eating not wanting to get involve in the situation. They all know Sakura can handle it herself.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I..." she doesn't really know what to answer when an idea suddenly flashed to her mind.

"I already have a new boyfriend." she replied proudly.

"WHAT?!" all of them asked in unison.

"You heard me right. I already have a boyfriend." she repeated.

"Then who is it?" he asked.

"It's..." what is she going to say now? Sakura just look around and then her gaze stopped at Syaoran.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"It's Syaoran!" Sakura replied and then she quickly jumped onto his lap and pulled his hand to her lap.

"EH?!" all of them, except Sakura of course, gestured.

"So he's the lucky guy, eh?" and then Zero studied Syaoran from head to foot.

"Yeah he is." Sakura teased.

"Excuse me and my GIRLFRIEND for a while okay." Syaoran excused and dragged Sakura with him.

"Hey what are you up to?" Syaoran asked.

"Why can't you just act along with me?" she asked with a pout.

"In what? I don't even know what you are up to." he said.

"Well to let you know, I came up with a plan that I will make Zero feel my revenge. I will show him the feeling I felt the day he hurt me. So can you just please help me by pretending that you are my boyfriend?" she explained.

"Hey that isn't a bad idea at all." Syaoran commented with a smirk.

"So you'll help me?" she asked.

"Nope." he replied simply.

"Like what I thought you're going to answer! Eh? You're not?" she said quite disappointed.

"I won't." he said.

"But why?"

"And should I anyway?" he brought the question to her.

"Because you're only going to help a friend." she replied.

"Friend? Who?" he teased.

"Me. Duh." and they both laughed.

"So are you going to help me or not?" she asked again.

"No." was all he answers.

"Well let's see...Oh! I already know my third wish!" she said with a glee.

"So you already know your third wish. Am I right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup. So for my third wish, I wish that you will help me get my revenge with Zero." Sakura replied.

"But..." he asked.

"No buts. You will pretend to be my boyfriend and that's final." Sakura continued.

"I won't!" he complained.

"You can't disobey me you know. Anyway as a reward if ever I liked how the results came up, I might just asked you for only 6 wishes left." she continued.

"You mean it?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course. So do we have a deal?" she asked.

"We have a deal, Sakura-chan." he said. He added the -chan to her name so that it would sound more romantic and sweet.

And Syaoran and Sakura came back, the others are all finished eating and are now just chatting. The two of them took their seats beside Tomoyo once again.

"You two finish your talk?" Eriol asked.

"Yup." they both answered.

"Anyway we're sorry we didn't wait for you to return." Tomoyo apologized.

"That's fine. It's our fault anyway, we make you all wait too long. Right, Darling?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." he replied.

"Why are you calling him Sakura-chan anyway?" Zero asked a little annoyed.

"Can't I? I'm her boyfriend after all." he said.

"Hey Syaoran-kun Say 'Ahhh...' " Sakura gestured.

"Ahhhh." and Sakura shove the spoon on Syaoran's mouth.

"Syaoran-kun I thought you and Kinomoto-san are not together." Amaya butt in.

"Well that's four days ago, Amaya." Syaoran replied and once again faced Sakura. The two of them continue eating. Sakura feeding Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol are both busy chitchatting. Amaya felt a little left out. And Zero was feeling a little...what is that thing called again? Oh! Jealous! Felling a little jealous watching Sakura and Syaoran so sweet.

_**

* * *

**_

Anyway sorry if there are errors I really rushed this chapter and I didn't manage to edit it. Anyway to those reading my other fanfic "Different Worlds Apart", I'm sorry I would update that maybe next next week 'cause I want to rewrite Chapter 7 because I didn't quite much like how it ended. Anyway please LEAVE A REVIEW. Thanks.


	7. Searching

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LI-kun!! That's all. Here's chapter 7.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Cardcaptor Sakura and the song "I gotta find you".**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 7

_**Searching...**_

"And that is why I end up here in the human world." Syaoran told his friends and Sakura came into view with Tomoyo.

"Syaoran-kun let's go home now." Sakura said sweetly as she clings onto him.

"I'll see you around guys." he bid farewell and took Sakura's hand as they go. After a minute they disappeared from their sight.

Sakura and Syaoran was now outside the campus. Walking home. But then Syaoran suddenly stopped walking.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Can you stop clinging onto me now?" he asked rhetorically. Sakura then quickly pull her arm which was intertwine with his a moment ago.

"I'm sorry 'bout that." she said blushing.

"That's fine." he said with a laugh and they continue on their way home.

* * *

As soon as Sakura and Syaoran entered the house they found Zero seated in the couch being entertained by Sakura's father, Fujitaka. Some of you might be asking why he would entertain him knowing that he once hurt Sakura. So to just let you know he isn't home when Sakura spend almost one week just crying over him. He was in a business meeting in Hong Kong back then.

"What are you doing here?!" Sakura asked coldly. He just stood up and tries to hand her another bouquet of red roses though she refuses again just like earlier.

"I don't need that! Like I tell you I already have a boyfriend!" she shouted at him.

"Sakura-chan what's going on in here?" Fujitaka asked.

"Sir, we better not get involve in here. Let's go I'll tell you." Syaoran said and he took off with Fujitaka.

"But Sakura I refuse to acknowledge just a Tipple as your boyfriend." he said. Her eyebrows twitched at the word "just". He doesn't have the right, right?

"He's not just a Tipple. And even if he's just a Tipple he's better than you!" she said angrily. Go Sakura-san!

"What good is he? Just because he's got magic and the like." he insulted. She quickly slapped him as soon as he finish his sentence. That's gotta hurt.

"He isn't like that! He better than you because unlike you he's there to cheer me up while you're the one who have hurt me. He's there when I need him unlike you..." she said.

"Is that so Sakura? Alright then I give up but just for the mean time. I'll be back and I'll show that I can do better. Next time I'll win and I promise I'll get you back somehow..." he said and started at the door. Knowing that he's already gone, tears started to fall from Sakura's eyes. Deep inside her heart he's still the person she love but she just don't wanna give in just like that and be left heart broken again.

Syaoran then suddenly came into the room after telling Fujitaka what happened while he is gone. He found Sakura in the position she was in before Zero left.

"Hey what happened? Where's Zero-teme?" he asked walking up to her. To his surprise, she suddenly ran up to him and rested her head in his chest.

"Eh?" he uttered.

"It hurts Syaoran!" she said to him and continued crying. He just stood there ready to listen for what she has to say. How sweet of him...

"I still love him but he really has hurt me badly. I don't know what to do." she continued but Syaoran just stand there like a statue. Syaoran didn't know why but he suddenly felt his heart twitches.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. I know I shouldn't be telling you this. After all this is none of your business." she said and pulled her head away from his chest but then he quickly pull her head back. Embracing her.

"What you did is right. Maybe if the right time comes and he really has proven that he really love you maybe that's the time you should come back to him. And that's why I'm here, right? I'll help you." he said. Sakura just hugged him back and they continued on like that until...

"Oh I'm sorry! We'll just leave you two alone." Tomoyo said and started to leave with Eriol. Syaoran and Sakura quickly pulled away from each other and stop Tomoyo and Eriol from leaving.

"Tomoyo-chan, it's not like that!" Sakura defended.

"Yeah she's right!" Syaoran added. The two of them blushing intently.

"It's not your fault. The two of you are a couple after all. It isn't surprising." Tomoyo said.

"Anyway we just came here to give you this, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo continued handing Sakura her envelope.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. I was wondering where that went." Sakura said and took the envelope in her friend's hand.

"I guess we have to go now, Sakura-chan. We don't want to disturb you and Li-kun." Tomoyo teased.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Just kidding. Eriol-kun lets go." she said.

"Do we have to go now, Tomoyo-chan?" he asked.

"Yeah we do." she replied. "We'll get going now." she called Eriol who was playing Tekken with Syaoran.

"We'll get going now Syaoran-sama!" he said to Syaoran who just smile at him and continued playing.

"Let's go now Syaoran." Sakura said and turned off the PS3.

"Where?" he asked.

"In my room. I got lots of homework today." she said. He sighed but followed her anyway.

* * *

The said couple was in Touya's room. Sakura is searching for Touya's old book in Economics for her report tomorrow.

"Hey Commoner what is this?" Syaoran asked looking at the guitar placed in Touya's bed.

"That's a guitar. Now help me find the book. Wait a sec, here it is!" Sakura shouted happily.

"Isn't that the instrument they use to accompany songs here in the human world?" he asked.

"Yeah it is."

"Can you teach me how to play it?" he asked.

"I'd love to but unfortunately I don't know how to." she said with a giggle.

"But you can learn with this." she said and throws him a book on how to play the guitar.

"Thanks. Can I borrow it?" he asked pointing at the guitar.

"Go ahead. I'm sure Touya-niisan wouldn't be bother." she said. The two of them then left Touya's room and went back to Sakura's.

* * *

Touya got in their house late in the evening. He found Syaoran in the living room with his guitar. He's still trying to perfect playing the chords of the song he likes. It's the one he heard this morning.

"Hey why are you still up?" Touya asked walking to where Syaoran's seated.

"I'm trying to learn this piece." he said showing him the said song.

"Let me show you." he said and Syaoran obediently gave him the guitar. Touya then started playing, Syaoran got really amazed to hear him play.

"You get it?" he asked and hand the guitar to Syaoran again.

"I'll try." and then he started playing. Wow! He manages to follow what Touya showed him.

"You're a fast learner, Kid. Unlike the monster, I spent almost a week and still she doesn't learn anything." he said and they both laughed.

"Are you talking about me?!" the subject of their conversation suddenly appears in front of them.

"Your brother is just kidding, Commoner!" but even though he said that the two of them ended up having a black eye in their eyes.

"She really is strong..." Touya started.

"...just like a monster." Syaoran continued.

* * *

Today is Thursday. Class IV-B is in the music room.

"Today class for your recitation, one by one you need to perform here in front of everyone a song you know. It's either you sing with a guitar or the piano. It's up to you. So who wants to start first?" the teacher asked.

"No one wants to volunteer, eh? How about you Mister? The one reading a book." she said pertaining to Syaoran who was reading the Guitar manual Sakura lend him.

"Me?" he asked putting the book down.

"Yeah."

"But I'm not even a student here." he complained.

"That's alright. Just please perform for us so that the others will be determined to perform as well." she begged.

"Please Li-kun!" a girl begged.

"Yeah Li-kun!" another added.

"We'd love to hear you sing, Li-kun." what are these girls anyway? Fan girls, maybe.

"Just one song, Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Fine." he gives up and then walks to the front and pick up the guitar in the corner of the room. He sat down and the class claps their hands. Then he started playing the guitar.

_"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart. What it means to know just who I am."_ he started. The whole room got silent as soon as he started playing. He is so good, knowing he's only starting to learn how to play a guitar.

_"I think I've finally found a better place to start. Where no one never seems to understand. I need to try to get to where you are. Could it be you're not that far...You're the voice I hear inside my head. The reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need. The song inside of me. I need to find you. I gotta find you..."_ he continued. Two-thirds of the population of the girls in the classroom have hearts in their eyes. Oh no...looks like other girls have been infested. Before, Syaoran only got one-third of the class as his fan girls.

_"You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find. To fix the puzzle that I see inside. Baby all my dreams are the color of your smile. When I find you it will be alright...I need to try get to where you are. Could it be you're not that far..."_

"Sakura-san, you're so lucky!" a girl commented. Sakura just smile at the comment.

"Yeah! He's so dreamy!" another one added.

_"I been feeling lost. Can't find the words to say. Spending all my life stuck in yesterday. Where you are is where I wanna be. Oh next to you, you next to me. Oh...I need to find you YEAH."_

"He's so awesome." someone whisper.

"I can't help it. I think I'm falin' for him." a girl said to her seatmate who just seems to agree with her.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head. The reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need. The song inside of me. I need to find you. I gotta find you. Yeaahhh..."_ and so his song ended there leaving the entire classroom awestruck by his performance.

"Ma'am I'm finish." Syaoran said trying to wake the teacher from her slumber.

"That's so awesome Li-san! Can I ask you something?" the teacher asked.

"What is it, Ma'am?" he asked.

"Who is that song for?" she asked.

"That's an easy question Ma'am! Of course it's for Kinomoto-chan." a boy said thinking that Sakura is Syaoran's real girlfriend.

"The truth is...it's for a girl I met back when I was just 7. The first girl I fell in love even though I don't even know who she was. And I wanna find out who she was 'cause she's been a part of me even though by now we both probably have different lives. I want to know who she was..." he said with a smile.

"So Li how about Sakura-san?" a boy asked conscious.

"Sakura's different. This girl is from my past but still I wanted to know who she was." he said smiling.

"Anyway thanks again for your wonderful performance, Li-san." the teacher said and Syaoran continued on his way to his seat. On his way to his seat, Syaoran got a lot of positive feedbacks.

"You did great, Syaoran." Sakura said as she smiles at Syaoran who smiles back at her. She still smiles even though her head feels like its going to explode.

"Thanks, Commoner." he responded.

'My head hurts.' Sakura thought to herself as she endures the pain. Not being able to handle it anymore, she fell.

"Commoner!" Syaoran shouted as he helps Sakura. He quickly rush her to the nurse's office without any word. Tomoyo, worried, followed after Syaoran.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Evipple Kingdom (it is the name of the kingdom which was the enemy kingdom of Tipple Kingdom)...

Someone by the name of Izumi and her mother, the queen of Evipple Kingdom, was in a dark room discussing some matters. Or should I say dark matters?

"Mom, it's already been 2 weeks and we still haven't heard from Syaoran-san! What should we do? What if he manages to finish his mission?" she asked.

"That's never going to happen. There's no way a prince like him will be able to stand being a servant of a mere human. And even if he manage to stand it, I've already hired someone to get in his way." the queen told her daughter. They are so evil...

"Is that so?" she reassured.

"Yes my dear. So don't worry about it. Just be patient. And like they say patience is a virtue." she said with a smirk in her face. Izumi's mother then laughed. Not just an ordinary one. A really scary laugh. Like those we see in the movies.

* * *

In the nurse's office...

Syaoran was there watching over Sakura. Waiting until she wakes up. She has been sleeping for already 2 hours now.

"You sure she's really fine now, Nurse?" Syaoran asked when he saw the nurse entered the room. The nurse took Sakura's temperature.

"Yeah. Just wait here until she wakes up." she said and left the room once again. After the nurse left, Sakura slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey you're already awake." Syaoran said as he look at her a little worried.

"I wanna go home, Syaoran." she demanded in a weak voice.

"But the nurse said you need to stay here." he said.

"But I really wanna go home now. Please..."

"Fine!" and he quickly carried her, bridal style, and exited the nurse's office. The nurse quickly saw Syaoran leaving with her patient so she tries to stop him but he's too fast.

"WAIT!" she shouted at the of them but Sakura and Syaoran are already outside the campus.

* * *

Outside the campus...

"Let's just rest for a minute." he said trying to catch his breathing.

"But Syaoran..."

"But I'm already so tired! Do you want me to die?!" he said sarcastically. Sakura just gave him an angry glare.

"Fine let's go but we'll ride in a bike." he said.

"But we don't have a bike."

"Here." he said and a bike comes out of nowhere.

"Let's go." he get in the bike and they started to move. On their way, Syaoran can't help but notice that Sakura is a little down.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you so down? I thought you're feeling fine already." he said.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine. Can I ask you something, Syaoran?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you care about me?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked blushing.

"I'm just curious." she said though the truth is that she heard a bunch of girls gossiping about her and Syaoran this morning and it really intrigued her.

"Of course!" he replied.

"Really?" she asked feeling happy with his answer.

"Of course. If you die then I won't be able to complete my mission." he said.

"Ow." she uttered in disappointment.

"You know I'm just kidding." he whispers to himself.

"What did you say?!" she said happily and then suddenly hugged him.

"Hey let go! We're going to crash!" he said as their bike sway along the way.

"Say it first!" she demanded.

"I won't repeat it! Commoner!!" he shouted. And their bike slopes down in the curvy part of the road.

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Phew! I thought I'm not going to make it in the said time. Please leave a REVIEW!!**_

_**clone-syaoran signing off...**_


	8. New Feelings Arise

_**Phew! Preliminary Exams are finally over! YAY!! So here is chapter 8 of "Your Wish is My Command".**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and so is the song "I've fallen for you".**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 8

_**New Feelings Arise**_

_There are times when you unexpectedly fall for someone...  
you never wanted for it to happen...  
it just sort of came...and now...  
you suddenly don't want to let go of that feeling._

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon. Sakura was outside the house talking to his father before he leaves on another business trip.

"Sakura-chan I'll be home next Sunday and Touya-kun said he'll sleep over Yukito-kun's house so don't forget to lock the door before you sleep tonight, okay?" Fujitaka said.

"I won't Dad and Syaoran's here with me anyway." Sakura replied.

"But be careful you two. I think there's something for you to cook in the fridge. I'll get going now." he said. Sakura kissed his father's cheek and he went inside his car and drove off so Sakura return inside the house

What is this I'm feelin'  
I just can't explain  
When you're near  
I'm not just the same

* * *

Sakura was in the dining room ransacking the fridge for something to cook for lunch since it's already 10:30 in the morning.

"I guess Syaoran and I would just go out for lunch. There's only pumpkin in the fridge maybe Touya-niisan forgot to go shopping yesterday." Sakura said to herself.

"Hey Commoner, has Fujitaka-san already left?" Syaoran asked popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"I think he forgot this." he replied showing Sakura the envelope he found in the dining table.

"Wait a sec. I'll just go get my roller skates and I'll give it to him." she said and tries to run to get her roller skates but Syaoran grabbed her arm causing her to be pulled closer to him.

"No time for that. Just hold on tight!" he said and all of a sudden Sakura felt herself being lifted in the air so she grabbed onto him unconsciously.

"Let's go!" he said and the two of them was now flying.

"Don't let go, okay?" she reassured.

"Don't worry." he said smiling and tightens her grab onto her. And they fly faster than before.

"This is kinda fun." Sakura said smiling. She felt a little secure after Syaoran's words.

'Why is my heart beating so fast?' Syaoran asked himself as he glances at Sakura.

"What's wrong? Is there something in my face?" Sakura asked when she catches Syaoran staring at her.

"No it's nothing. I just realize that you're heavy. Like I said before, you should go on a diet." he teased.

"What did you say?!" and she elbow his stomach.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm just kidding." he said smiling trying to stop her from hitting him again.

"Hey look isn't that Yamazaki and what's her name again? Oh Chiharu, right?" he said pointing at the couple below them.

"Yeah you're right. Yamazaki! Chiharu!" Sakura called out.

"Hey Yamazaki did you hear someone called us?" Chiharu asked looking around.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Over here!" Sakura shouted and the two looked up and finally saw them. Sakura waves at them while Syaoran just smiled. Chiharu and Yamazaki waved at them. Sakura and Syaoran then continued flying until they saw Fujitaka's car in the middle of the traffic jam.

"Dad you forgot this!" Sakura said and push the envelope in the open window car.

"Thank you Sakura-chan?" he asked surprised and saw Sakura flying away with Syaoran.

"I forgot Syaoran-kun is a Tipple. I must be really getting old." he said with a smile in his face. Then the traffic light turned green once again so all the cars started moving again.

* * *

_**I'm tryin' to hide it  
Try not to show it  
It's crazy  
How could it be**_

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran was in Sakura's room. Sakura's combing her hair after she took a bath while Syaoran's playing Soul Calibur in the PS3.

"Syaoran, can you turn it down." Sakura commanded as she lie in her bed.

"Fine. Hey aren't you gonna cook for lunch?" he asked.

"Nah. Just wake me up when you're hungry and we'll eat out." she said and drifted off to sleep.

"Okay." he said and continued what he was doing.

After an hour of playing with the PS3, Syaoran's tummy started to grumble so he decided to wake Sakura up.

"Hey Commoner wake up. I'm hungry." he said trying to wake Sakura up. He tried shaking her but to no avail she didn't wake up so he finally gives up and stare at her for a moment.

"She looks like a little kid." he said smiling at the sight before him. There lay Sakura smiling like she doesn't have any problems. He can't help but stare at her and he slowly shoves the strands of hair from Sakura's face.

"What am I doing?" he shakes his head and left the room. 'Guess I'll just have to cook myself.'

She slowly opens her eyes and saw a boy standing in front of her giving her a hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked reaching out to her, she took his hands and get on her feet.

"Who are you?" she asked him but he just smile at her and ran away.

"Hey who are you?" she asked again as she tries to catch up to him but he's already too far. She can't reach him now no matter how hard she tries.

_**

* * *

**_

I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels

* * *

Sakura opens her eyes. She's sweating heavily when she wakes up.

"Who is he?" she asked herself. She sat in her bed and in the middle of her thought she smell something nice coming from the kitchen so she left her room and went downstairs.

There she found Syaoran cooking.

"Hey what's this?" she asked and tried the food in the plate.

"It's great! What is this anyway?" she asked once again.

"Its pumpkin." he said and places the plates in the table.

"Pumpkin?!"

"Yeah. Don't you eat pumpkin?" he asked sitting down.

"I do now." she said sitting next to him.

"I'm glad you do." he said. The two of them started eating. It really seems that Syaoran was hungry. He devours the food he cooked. It really seems he's so hungry. Oh maybe that's the reason why he cooked in the first place. Sakura stared at Syaoran for a minute and smile.

"What is it, Commoner?" he asked conscious.

"You just have something in your face." she replied plainly and took the smears of food in his face. When her palms met his face, Syaoran felt goose bumps run to his spine. He can't help but blush.

"You act like a child a lot of times." Sakura commented and laughed.

"Very funny Commoner." he said sarcastically as Sakura continued laughing. Looking at her he just can't help but laugh as well.

"You should start acting your age, you know?" she suggested.

"Look who's talking?"

"What did you say?!" she asked a little annoyed.

"Oh nothing! Don't mind me I'm just hungry." he said and continued eating. She ignored what he said and continued eating as well.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tipple Kingdom...

Seijiro, he's Syaoran older brother, came to visit. The king is still having his breakfast when he came.

"Dad! How's the wedding?" he asked as he enters the room. The king looked at him with a big smile on his face. It has been already 7 months since he last went to the kingdom. He's staying at a nearby kingdom where his wife, the princess of the kingdom, is.

"So you still didn't heard the news then?" he asked. He shakes his head in response and next him.

"What news?" he asked.

"That Syaoran's wedding might be canceled." the king replied.

"What?! How'd it happen?" he asked a little curious.

"He refused so I gave him a task that if he can accomplish then he'll be free from his responsibilities." he explained and continued eating.

"Oh! So what's the task?" he continued asking.

"If he can manage to grant his partner's 10 wishes like ordinary Tipples do then the wedding will be cancel. And I also told him that he should change his attitude along the way. And the thing that surprised me is that he accepts it." Yeah as if he has a choice. He quickly make a portal leading to the human world, right? Anyway, Seijiro is speechless. He doesn't know whether to believe his father or not.

"Did he really accept it?" he asked.

"Of course. If you don't believe it then just go to the human world yourself." he said and opened a portal, which just like what happened to Syaoran, swallowed him in.

"DAD!!" he shouted.

* * *

It was a quiet Monday afternoon or is it really quiet? A lot of students are in the soccer field cheering. And then the ball hit the net. And he scores!!

"Li you did great! I knew we could win with you by our side!!" Akito complimented. There has been a soccer match since an argument happened between a member of Class IV-B (which is the class where Sakura is a member of) and Class IV-A because the student from Class IV-A said something insulting about Class IV-B and unfortunately a student from Class IV-B heard it so he quickly reacted and argued the other. And to stop them from fighting, the president from both class agreed to hold a soccer match and whoever lost will apologized at the winner. And all the class members need to run around the track and field.

"Thanks." Syaoran responded. He then walked to where the crowd is.

"You are so awesome Li-kun!!" a group of girls shouted. He smiled and walked to Sakura. She raise thumbs up to him when he stand next to her.

"It's a good thing we won! I don't want to run like they are doing!" she said pointing at Class IV-A, who are now starting to run. They all laugh at the comment.

"Hey Sakura-chan since we won and I'm on the team can we have dinner or something?" Zero asked popping out from the crowd.

"I'm sorry. Syaoran and I will go out tonight." she said.

"We are?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot." she said with a stomp on his feet.

"Of course not, Babe." he said and wrapped an arm around Sakura before he left.

"Some other time, maybe?" Zero asked again.

"I'll think about it." she said. She quickly left and tried to catch up to Syaoran who was now in front of the school gate.

"Why is that girl talking to that Zero-teme anyway? I thought she hates him." Syaoran said to himself as he watched Sakura and Zero talking.

"Syaoran why did you left me like that?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to. I don't want to interrupt in your conversation, do I?" he said sarcastically.

"Why are you acting that anyway? Don't tell me you're jealous..." she teased and Syaoran quickly blushed at the comment.

"Of course not! Why would I be? There's no way!" he reacted.

"Okay you're not. I'm just kidding, you know. Geez..."

"Fine. Let's just quickly go home. I'm hungry." he said and started walking away

* * *

It was 7 in the evening, Sakura is busy doing her home works while Syaoran is...well busy.

"Hey Syaoran can you please pass me my phone." she said. Syaoran just pick up the phone and handed it to Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura speaking." Sakura greeted at the person on the other line.

"Good Evening, Sakura-chan. It's me Naoko." the person who called said.

"Oh it's you Naoko-chan. Why'd you call?" she asked.

"This Saturday is my birthday." Naoko said.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Sorry." she apologized and the person on the other line called.

"That's okay. So I'm having a party at my house and I'm glad if you can come. So how about it?"

"I'll be there. What time will it be held anyway?"

"At about 9 o'clock. I almost forgot, some of the girls asked me to tell you to bring Li-kun along." Naoko added and Sakura then looked at Syaoran.

"Okay I'll bring him along." she responded.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow." she said and ended the call. Sakura place her phone in her table.

"Syaoran are you free this Saturday?" Sakura asked but Syaoran didn't even bother looking at her.

"If you're asking me out on a date, I'm busy." he said with a grin.

"Is that so, then I'll just have to tell Naoko-chan that you can't come with me. It really is a shame. Naoko-chan said that there'll be lots of food." she said and continued working on her home works.

"Really?" he asked interested.

"Yeah but then again you said you're busy." she said.

"Yeah but I think I can squeeze you in my schedule. Can I come?" he begged.

"I don't know...I'm a little tired doing all these homework I can't think." she said.

"Then I'll do it for you! You should just rest." he said and guide Sakura to her bed.

"I don't know..."

"Just take a rest, will 'ya? Don't worry you'll get an A+ tomorrow." he reassured.

"Okay." and Syaoran did do Sakura's homework while she sleeps.

* * *

"An A+! Great job Kinomoto-san!" the teacher congratulates while handing Sakura her paper. When Sakura got to her seat she quickly gave thumbs up to Syaoran who was seated in the tree next to the window.

"Now class for your science project I will assign each of you to a partner. Yamazaki and Akira. Next is Mikuru and Kinomoto." and she continued on until all is called.

"So I guess you're stuck with me, Sakura-chan. Our project will be great!" Zero said but Sakura ignored him.

"Maybe we can do our project tomorrow?" he asked ignoring the fact that Sakura is ignoring him.

"If Syaoran agree." she said pointing at Syaoran.

"But it's our project I'm talking about." he said.

"Fine but I'm not free tomorrow. Let's do it now. Classes are over anyway." she said and drag the jerk I mean Zero to the Science Lab.

"Where are they going now?" Syaoran asked himself.

"Oh that Zero's going to get it!" and then he jumped down from the tree and is about to run to catch up with Sakura and Zero. But he stopped.

"What's up with me anyway? Why am I acting like this? Why am I so angry at that jerk anyway? I don't know!!" he then sat down in the grass thinking.

"What's this I'm feeling anyway?" he asked. He then place a hand at his heart and for some reasons there is something strange he is feeling.

"Maybe you love her." a voice replied.

"Eh? Who are you?" Syaoran asked as he looked back.

"It's been a while Syaoran-kun." the unknown person greeted.

"Seiji-niisan!"

_**

* * *

**_

So this is love...

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Anyway I'm a little busy right now so I won't be able to update so soon but please LEAVE A REVIEW!!**_


	9. Here Comes the Brother

_**How's everything going? I hope all of you are feeling well 'cause I'm not. But even though I still manage to finish another chapter. Even though I was suppose to update this next week, I tried to finish it 'cause I got motivated since I more review than normal so maybe if I get more reviews I'll update faster. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 9

_**Here Comes the Brother**_

"Maybe you love her." a voice replied.

"Eh? Who are you?" Syaoran asked as he looked back.

"It's been a while Syaoran-kun." the unknown person greeted.

"Seiji-niisan!" he shouted in disbelief. And then a boy about the age 20 appeared. He had a wavy edge caramel-colored hair which is a bit longer than Syaoran's and he also has a pair of awesome gray eyes. He's also taller than Syaoran and has a fairer complexion than him. He's almost as handsome as Syaoran.

"The one and only. Anyway how are you doing, Bro?" he asked standing next to his so called brother.

"I'm fine. Why are you here anyway?" Syaoran asked. He sat at the Bermuda grass, scattered around the Sakura tree, leaning at the tree.

"I'm here to check up on you. I've heard everything from Dad." he replied sitting next to Syaoran.

"Is that so? So how is everyone doing in the kingdom?" Syaoran asked.

"They're doing fine especially Otou-san." Seijiro replied. 'Or that's what I think.' he thought to himself as he reminisce about what happened when his dad sent him in the Human World.

"Anyway how are you going along with your Master?" he asked. Syaoran looked at him and smile.

"She's annoying at times...or maybe make that a lot of time but she's nice." he replied.

"Oh I see. So will you be returning any time soon?"

"I dunno. Now that I think about it, the Commoner still has 7...oh make that 6...wishes to go."

"I almost forgot! Izumi-hime is waiting for you." he said.

"Really?" he asked with a grin while shaking his head. His brother just nod. "Can I ask a favor? The next time you see her please tell her not to wait for me anymore since if I go back in Tipple Kingdom my mission would be already finished and I don't need to marry her anymore." Syaoran added.

"Can I ask you something, Bro?"

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Why don't you want to marry Izumi? She's pretty, smart and if you marry her, the dispute between our kingdoms will be over." Seijiro asked really curious. He has a point there.

"Isn't that obvious Onii-san? Of course I don't love her that's why." he responded.

"You're right. But I think I know another reason." he declared. Syaoran then quickly gave him a glare.

"What is it?" he asked, an eyebrow rose at his older brother.

"Maybe I'm right. That you really love your Master." he replied smiling.

"Oh that's just ridiculous Onii-san! There's no way I'll possibly fall for a human." Syaoran replied.

"Let's just see. So aren't you going to show me where you live?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" and with that, Syaoran started walking away to the direction of Sakura's house. On their way outside, a girl wave at Syaoran.

"Hello, Li-kun!" the girl greeted happily.

"Hi." he responded and continued on their way.

"I see you've changed a lot Syaoran." his brother commented.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"You used to ignore those people who greeted but now look at you. Maybe what Otou-san did is for the best." Seiji added.

"If you ask me, I didn't change a bit." Syaoran replied.

"That's just what you think." Seiji added.

"Fine. Think what you want just walk faster." he said a little annoyed and walks a lot faster.

* * *

"Do you really think this is the right chemical?" Zero asked pointing at the chemical in the test tube Sakura has in the tong.

"Just shut up and let me concentrate." she said and continued on what she is about to earlier. She pour some of the chemical with the other chemicals placed in the flask.

"You see." she said proudly but then all of a sudden..._**BOOM**_!

"What am I supposed to see?" he teased. Sakura's face is full of ashes from the explosions while Zero only has some in his shoulders since he's not that close to the explosion.

"Laugh all you want you jerk." she said annoyed.

"What happened here?" the chemistry teacher asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Something went wrong to our project." Sakura said.

"Maybe you should have read the book first." he scolded.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Sakura apologized.

"It's my fault Sensei. It's not Sakura's." Zero butt in.

"Alright just don't let this happen again. Okay you two?" and the two of them nod. Sakura is speechless. He really must be sorry and wanted to impress her so much.

"What are we suppose to make again?" Zero asked scanning their Chemistry book. Sakura wipe off her face and showed him the page.

* * *

"HAHAHA!! I won again!!" Seijiro teased talking about their battle in Tekken.

"Yeah yeah. I'm hungry let's just cook something for dinner. The Commoner would be home anytime soon." he said and went to the kitchen.

"Okay but no need to be grumpy. It just so happens that I'm better than you in some things." he said as he follows Syaoran in the kitchen.

"Okay." Syaoran muttered. "I already know about that." he whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Seijiro asked as he join his brother prepare dinner.

"Nothing. I said I'm hungry." Syaoran replied and continued on what he is doing.

After 30 minutes, the two of them finally manage to make something out in the kitchen. Just in time 'cause Sakura came bursting in the kitchen.

"Hey Syaoran why did you left me at school?" she asked.

"I'm not your bodyguard you know. You're with the Zero-teme anyway. And Onii-san came here, that's the main reason I left." he defended. Seijiro then came in the view, he just went to the bathroom when Sakura came.

"Hi." he said.

"Nice to meet you..." she paused not knowing what to call him.

"He is Seiji-niisan." Syaoran butt in.

"Nice to meet you, Seiji-niisan! I mean Seiji-kun!" she said blushing while Syaoran and Seiji laughed.

"That's okay. You can call me Seiji-niisan if you like since you're Syaoran's..." he paused for a second and look at Syaoran with a grin. Syaoran just gave him an annoyed glare and walks off to the dining table.

"Since you're Syaoran's master." he continued.

"You sure?" Sakura reassured.

"Of course, Sakura-chan." he said smiling.

"Thanks, Seiji...-niisan." she said and next to Syaoran in the dining table. The three of them started eating.

"Isn't your brother going to join us?" Syaoran asked.

"Nah. He's busy studying for his preliminary exams." Sakura replied.

"Is that so?"

"Hey this is really delicious. It's the most delicious in all of these foods in the table." Sakura commented as she eats the sushi.

"Thanks, I made it." Seiji said.

"And I made the others." Syaoran muttered to himself.

"You're such a great cook, Seiji-niisan! You're a better cook than Syaoran." she added.

"He always is." Syaoran whispered to himself again.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks for the food." Syaoran said and left. He went upstairs and straight to Sakura's room.

"What's up with Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"I think I know. Sakura-chan you said your brother is studying right now, right? Maybe you should bring some food for him." Seiji suggested.

"Okay." she said and took the tray Seiji is handing her.

"If only you knew Syaoran." he said to himself as soon as Sakura is finally out of sight.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"Syaoran how many times do I have to tell you not to go out? It's dangerous for you to." King Ran scolded his son. Since the incident with the queen he has become this paranoid.

"I'm sorry Otou-san."

"Why can't you be more like your onii-san?" he asked rhetorically. Seiji just grin at Syaoran that made the little boy more annoyed. He just walked out and ran to his room.

* * *

Syaoran find himself staring at the ceiling.

"I will never be like him, Otou-san." he said to himself. All of a sudden, Sakura went bursting in the room.

"Syaoran can I ask you something?" she started looking down at him. A minute have passed and still no reply.

"Hey don't pretend you're asleep. I know you aren't." she said. But again no reply. She then started shaking off but to no avail still no reply.

"Fine have it your way." she said and left the room. And that's when he opens his eyes again and continued staring at the ceiling.

* * *

The next morning...

Sakura is up early and she's now preparing breakfast when Seiji entered the kitchen.

"Seiji-niisan, you're up so early. Take a sit, breakfast's almost done." she said.

"Thank you but I'll have to pass." he said.

"Why?"

"I need to go back to the Tipple Kingdom now, you see." he replied.

"What?! But your only here for just a day!" she shouted.

"As much as I want to stay I can't. There are a lot of works waiting for me in the Kingdom." he added.

"Aren't you going to wait until Syaoran wakes up? You should at least say goodbye to him." Sakura said.

"Nah. It's better for me not to." he said weakly.

"What are you saying? Are you and Syaoran having a fight?" she asked. Seiji faced her with a solemn look on his face.

"It's not like were having a fight. It's just that...it's hard to explain. I guess I'll just have to tell you from the beginning." the two of them sat in the dining table.

"Where should I start? You see...since we were little people keep comparing the two of us even though we're different from each other. But we didn't seem to care about that. We're best friends. But as time passed by we both change, we grew apart. While I got busy with the works in the kingdom, since they all say I'm responsible, Syaoran felt like he's alone and that no one cares about him anymore. Still people keep comparing him to me. They say why can't he be just like me. They say I am smart, talented and the likes while he's just a happy-go-lucky person who doesn't seem to take responsibilities. And that's what makes Syaoran think that he is an irresponsible person and that he's worthless. But he's not."

"Why would they do that to him?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe because some of them blame him for what happened to Okaa-sama. But I don't care what they all say. Syaoran is Syaoran and I am what I am. But I guess Syaoran doesn't seem to see that. He started and up 'til now think he's worthless and so he started comparing himself to me. If only he knew. That I really don't want all of this but those people need me and they need him too. But this is a secret between us, okay?"

"Hai. So do you really have to go anyway?"

"Yeah. Okay I need to get going now." he said and started walking to the door. He still needs to walk to the Penguin Park 'cause that is where the portal that will lead him back will come out.

"See you soon." she said.

As soon as Seiji is gone, Sakura quickly run all the way to her room and found it was closed so she thought Syaoran locked himself.

"Hey Syaoran will you open up the door?" but he won't reply.

"Syaoran after I count up to three I want you to open up the door or else..." she warned. Still no answer.

"Hey!"

"Just let me finish counting will 'yah?! 1...2...3..."

"The door isn't lock you know." Syaoran butt in.

"Hoe?! Why didn't you told me earlier?" she asked as she enters the room.

"Did you ask?" Syaoran still isn't moving from his current position. He's still lying in the bed.

"How long are you planning on lying like that? Seiji-niisan is about to leave you know." she said sitting beneath the bed.

"He better be. After all, the Tipples in our Kingdom needs him." he said.

"They need you too."

"Yeah right." he said sarcastically. "They all just see me as a worthless, good-for-nothing Tipple. They don't care!" he said and stood up.

"Like I thought."

"What do you mean?" he asked facing Sakura.

"That you would be stubborn like always. Can't you see it? Seiji-niisan doesn't think your worthless at all. There are those people who believe in you. All you have to do is believe in yourself as well. You are you. No matter what others say you will always be you. There's no way you'll be like your brother 'cause your different from each other. Even if they all continued on saying your worthless...then I guess you're my worthless Tipple then." she said with a smile. Syaoran was speechless. He doesn't know what to say. He slowly walk to Sakura and pulled her to a hug.

"Thanks, Commoner." and then he pulled away. Syaoran then ran to the door. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I have a brother to catch." he said smiling and left.

* * *

A portal leading back to the Tipple Kingdom is now open. Seiji stood up from the swing. He looked back before turning his attention to the portal.

"Do your best, Bro." he said to himself. He is only an inch away from the portal when. "STOP!!" a voice cried out.

"Eh?" he uttered in confusion. He turned and found that it was none other than his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Seiji asked.

"Can't I say goodbye to my Onii-san before he leaves?"

"Of course you can." he said and stretch out his arm. Syaoran then remember something. The secret hands shake only him and Seiji knows. He just happily took his hand.

"I've missed you, Bro." Seiji said and pulled Syaoran in a hug.

"Eh? I missed you too, Onii-san."

"Can you let go now? It's kinda embarrassing, you see?" and Seiji then pulled away.

"I guess I'll have to go now. I'll see you soon, Syaoran!" he said happily.

"See 'yah!" Seiji is about to go in the portal when he suddenly took a stop. He looked at Syaoran one more time and said. "I look forward to the day when Sakura-chan is really part of our family." he said and quickly went in the portal to avoid the annoyed Syaoran.

"WHAT?!" he shouted in annoyance.

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter

_**Finally! Anyway **__**LEAVE A REVIEW**__**!! I'm off to reading TSUBASA: Reservoir Chronicle it's really getting more and more interesting now. Like what I've expected from my favorite mangaka. To those who haven't read it I know a website you can read it. Just ask me. **_


	10. A Duet

_**Sorry if I took a long time to update once again. My computer got broken again. Anyway if you got time maybe you can read my new fanfic entitled "You Are The Music In Me". Thank you in adavance to those who will read it. And please LEAVE A REVIEW not just in that but in all my fanfic as well. Arigatou!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 10

_**A Duet**_

Saturday morning...

"Hey Syaoran wake up!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran shakes his head as he gets off to bed.

"What's the commotion? It's Saturday, there's no classes." he said and transform into his true form. And so he walks off to the bathroom.

"Did you forget? Today is Naoko-chan's birthday." she said following him in the bathroom. There she saw Syaoran brushing his teeth.

"Commoner, its only 6:30 a.m. the party won't start until 9 o'clock. Excited much. Geez." he complained.

"I know but I still need to pick the gift I bought yesterday and I have lots of homework to do. And don't forget the fact that you owe me so you have to help me." she defended.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

Last Thursday...

Sakura's father, Fujitaka, bought a box of strawberry shortcake which he sliced into 4. One for Sakura, Syaoran, Touya and himself. Before he leave, he place the remaining of the cake in the fridge which Syaoran saw when he was ransacking the fridge for snack.

"Looks yummy." he said when all of a sudden the phone rang so he left the cake in the dining table while he fetch the phone. But when he went back to the kitchen to get his cake he saw the neighbor's cat with smears of his cake on its face.

"Why you?!" and so he lunged at the cat but it quickly leaped out of the window.

"This is not over yet you good-for-nothing cat!" he cursed as he watch the cat walk away.

Dinnertime...

"The shortcake Otou-san bought looks yummy might as well eat it after I finish reviewing my lessons so don't sneak in and eat mine. I'll be keeping an eye to you, Kaiju." Touya warned.

"As if!" Sakura said annoyed. Her brother then left the room as Sakura eats her piece while Syaoran just drool at the sight before him.

"Do you want some?" Sakura asked.

"You bet!" he said without hesitation.

"Where's yours anyway?" Sakura asked as she slice what's left of her cake into two.

"That good-for-nothing cat ate it." he muttered and took the slice of cake Sakura's handing him.

"Is that so?" she asked rhetorically.

"I never knew it but you really are so nice, Commoner. So if there's anything I can do for you just name it!" he said not even thinking what he's saying.

"You don't have to."

"Believe me I do. I owe you!"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Fine. But just please leave the room or do you want me to take a shower in front of you?" he said sarcastically.

"Of course not!" she complained and burst out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Sakura-san here is the gift you bought yesterday." the guy in the gift shop said as he hand Sakura the gift wrapped horror book she bought yesterday.

"Thanks, Kenta-san." Sakura said and took the gift.

"Anytime Sakura-san." he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you again." she said before finally leaving the place.

* * *

"All done." Syaoran said. After of an hour of cleaning the house, he finished. The whole place is clean and so shiny. Not even a mark of dirt can be seen. You can even see your reflection in the floor. Okay so I was exaggerating in the reflection part.

"You have done a great job, Syaoran." Sakura said as she enters the house.

"Yeah. No thanks to you." he complained.

"I'm sorry if I didn't help you cleaning. Got a little side track you see but I promise to make it up to you tomorrow. Let's go malling. What do you say?" she offered.

"Does that mean you'll buy me a S' mores cake?"

"If you want."

"You're the best, Commoner!" he said and hugged Sakura close. They stayed like that for a while until they realize how awkward the situation they are in. And just to make matters worst, the two of them suddenly looked into each others eyes that made them blush like a tomato.

"Oh look at the time! We'll be late!" Syaoran said trying to change the subject. So he went upstairs to get change.

"You're right." Sakura said and followed Syaoran.

* * *

Naoko's house or should I say mansion is filled of teenagers mostly from their class and some are her friends from other section.

"Sakura-chan I'm so happy you could come." Naoko greeted Sakura as soon as Sakura laid foot in her house.

"It's my pleasure Naoko-chan." Sakura greeted back and handed out her gift for her friend.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Li-kun it's so good you can come along. Those girls have been bugging me ever since they got here, asking if you're going to come." Naoko complained pin pointing the girls gossiping in the corner of the pool.

"What can I say I'm a natural charmer." Syaoran said.

"Okay Mister Charmer let's go join Tomoyo-chan and the others." Sakura said. "Let's go Naoko-chan."

"I'll catch up later. I need to welcome the other guest you see."

"If you say so." Sakura said and walks to where Tomoyo and her other friends were.

"If I didn't know the truth I'd say Sakura-chan and Li-kun really are together." Naoko said to herself as she watch Sakura walks side by side with Syaoran, her arm intertwine with Syaoran's.

* * *

"Karaoke time!" Naoko announced to all her guests.

"So who's gonna sing first?" she asked raising the mic.

"Daidouji-san!" someone shouted.

"Yeah!" someone agreed. "TOMOYO! TOMOYO! TOMOYO!" they all started chanting much to the annoyance of poor Tomoyo.

"I can't, my voice a little hoarse today." she said trying to change the sound of her voice.

"C 'mon Tomoyo-chan. Just one, please. It's Naoko-chan's birthday anyway." Sakura begged.

"Okay." and the crowd started applauding. "If Sakura-chan and Li-kun sing." she added. By this time, Syaoran has spit the soda he's drinking in Zero's face.

"Hey watch it!" Zero said annoyed.

"That would be great!" someone said. "SAKURA! SYAORAN! SAKURA! SYAORAN!" the crowd started chanting again.

"You know I don't sing, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura protested. "It'll be fun, Commoner." Syaoran said as he took Sakura's hand and guided her in front. Syaoran then signaled the guy next to the karaoke machine.

"Oh, yeah, ohhh, yeah." Syaoran started and gave Sakura a little nudge afterwards.

_"If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?"_ Sakura continued.

"I've been looking for that someone; I'll never make it on my own." By this time, Syaoran is holding Sakura's hand.

(A/N: Italicized means it's Sakura, underlined means it's Syaoran.)

_"Dreams can't take the place of loving you."_ and now Sakura's really into it now.

"There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true."

_"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, everything's alright. When you look me in the eyes."_ at this part, Zero is getting really annoyed. More like jealous since the two of them are so close. Sakura's arm is around Syaoran's waist while Syaoran got an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

_"When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes."_

"Wow they're so great!" someone said to her companion.

"I have to agree in that."

_"How long will I be waiting to be with you again?"_

"Gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can."

_"I can't take a day without you here."_

"You're the light that makes my darkness disappear."

"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan is really great you have to agree." Naoko whispered to Tomoyo who was filming the whole thing again.

"Tell me about it."

_"More and more, I start to realize. I can reach my tomorrow. I can hold my head up high."_

"And it's all because you're by my side." and they continued on.

_"When you look me in the eyes."_ after that last lyrics, the whole crowd started shouting probably from amusement.

"You got to admit they have chemistry together." Kenta, one of Zero's buddies, said.

"I know and it's killing me." he exaggerated.

"I don't sing, good one Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said before going in front to sing.

"Hey Syaoran, thanks." Sakura said following Syaoran in the pool side.

"I didn't do anything." he said after munching down some of his cake.

"You're wrong." she said wiping some of the cream from his face with her handkerchief.

"If you say so." he said and continued eating.

* * *

"Thanks Naoko-chan. I had a great time." Sakura said.

"It's my pleasure, Sakura-chan. See ya on Monday." Naoko said.

"See ya later, Naoko-chan." Sakura wave goodbye and grabbed Syaoran from his fans club before they left.

On their way home, the rain started pouring and just to make it worse the two of them doesn't have an umbrella with them.

"What a bummer! We're wet!" Syaoran cursed while Sakura just stood there in the middle of the street staring at the pouring rain.

"What are you doing, Commoner? Let's go!" Syaoran said.

"Commoner?! Are you with me or are you on another planet?" he asked. "It already has been more than 2 months since we met, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Then that must have mean you'll be leaving anytime soon." she said disappointed.

"Now that I think about it, you're right." he said.

"I'll miss you, Syaoran." Sakura said. The two of them lock gazes. Syaoran can't help but feel sad looking into Sakura's emerald eyes which are about burst into tears.

"I'll miss you too, Sakura. But it's not the end of the world, right?" he said trying to change the mood.

"You're right. We'll still see each other again, right?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Then promise." she said raising her little finger.

"Pinky swear?" he asked rhetorically but took her little finger and intertwines his with hers.

"That's a promise."

"Yeah. Anyway we'll catch a cold if stay here any longer." he said. Sakura agreed and left for cover.

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter

_**I won't be updating anytime soon 'cause I'll be busy finishing my "Different Worlds Apart" fic. If only my computer isn' broken. Anywho don't forget to LEAVE A REVIEW.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and neither does the song "When you look me in the eyes".**_


	11. An Unexpected Visitor

_**Since I'm feeling perfectly fine now, unlike the past few days, I've decided to update since I don't really have anything better to do and I'm really happy.**__**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11**

_**An Unexpected Visitor**_

_"It's not saying goodbye that's hard, it's what you leave behind that's tough."_

_"I've learned that goodbyes will always hurt, memories good or bad will always bring tears, and pictures cannot replace having been there for each other."_

The room is filled with silence, just a certain cherry blossom was in the room and she's sleeping. That is until her Tipple entered the room to wake her up since it's already 7:30 in the morning! Only 30 minutes before classes start.

"Hey Sleepy Head, wake up or you'll be late for school." Syaoran said but the auburn haired beauty stayed in her current position not even moving a muscle or two.

"I don't want to go to school." she complained turning to the other side of the bed.

"What are you saying? C 'mon, I already cooked for breakfast let's eat!" he said taking off the blanket from his master.

"I said I don't want to go to school." she said pulling away the blanket from Syaoran.

"What's the matter with you anyway?" he asked placing his palm on top of her forehead only to find out she's burning up like a boiling tea pot.

"Hey, you have a fever!" he said.

"Thanks for reminding me." she said sarcastically. "That's what you get for staying in the rain." he muttered to himself before walking to the door.

"I'll just call Daidouji and ask her to tell your teacher you won't make it today." he said. He was about to exit Sakura's room when all of a sudden he felt an arm being wrapped around on his waist.

"Please stay with me." she begged not letting go. In fact, her grasp onto him just get tighter and tighter every second. By the time Syaoran face his master, she suddenly lose consciousness. Good thing is that Syaoran manage to catch her when she falls.

"Sakura are you alright?!" he asked. His face full of worry. "Yeah I'm fine." she replied as she open her emerald orbs.

"If I remember correctly that's the second time you called me 'Sakura'." she said with a slight grin on her lips.

"So?"

"Nothing really. It's just I kinda like it when you do." she said which made Syaoran blush like a tomato.

"And I thought I was the one with the fever." she said with a laugh.

"Very funny. Lay down and rest." he ordered and with a snap of his fingers, a wet towel was on Sakura's forehead.

"Stay there. I'll be back in a glitch." he said and unconsciously gave a gentle kiss on Sakura's cheek.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"EH?! Ahhh...get well soon kiss I guess." he said looking at the window.

"Thanks then. You know what?"

"What?" he asked still not looking at her. "If didn't knew you I'd think you love me." she jokingly said and laugh afterwards that made Syaoran blush even more.

"I so do not!" he complained.

"I'm just kidding." she said grinning while Syaoran left the room to get the phone and contact Tomoyo as he have said earlier on.

* * *

Outside Sakura's room, Syaoran stood behind the door still blushing like before.

'Do I really love her?' he thought. That question stayed on his mind for about 5 minutes. Can't take it anymore he just storm downstairs and get the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tipple Kingdom...

The palace's dining room is empty that is until Seijiro and King Ran entered to get some lunch and talk about Seiji's trip in the Human World. The palace's cook entered to give them their lunch and left soon afterwards.

"So how's Syaoran doing?" King Ran asked before shoveling some food on his mouth.

"Good I guess." he replied. The two of them was still talking to each other when unsuspected visitors came bursting in the room. It was none other than Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, and Shiefa, Syaoran's sisters, along with a royal guard.

"Excuse me Your Highness, Meiling-san is outside waiting for you." the royal guard said.

"I'll be there in a minute." the king said standing from his seat. "You'll have to excuse me for a while." he said before leaving the dining room.

"So how's your trip in the Human World?" Feimei asked.

"Great!" he said simply and continued eating.

"How about Lil' Bro?" Shiefa asked.

"He's perfectly fine! And maybe one of these days he'll be introducing us to his 'special' friend." he added.

"Don't tell me he has fallen in love with a Human?!" one of them asked.

"Then I won't tell you." he said.

"That's just a figure of speech, Seiji-niisan. So spill it!"

"He has but he still won't admit it." he said. "So who's the lucky girl?" Fanren asked.

"His master."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me right."

"Well that's really one heck of a news. Not only he has fallen in love with a human, he has fallen in love with his master as well." Fuutie said.

"You can say that again. Though I don't think that's the problem." Seiji said.

"What is?" his sisters asked in unison.

"It's just that I don't think Izumi will agree to cancel the wedding." he said.

"Yeah you're right about that. That girl is really head over heels in love with Lil' Bro." Fuutie said.

"That wouldn't be a problem if Syaoran would admit his love for his master since we all know that once he put his mind on something, he won't stop until he gets his way." Shiefa said.

"Yeah you're right. Anyway, how was Syaoran-kun's master like?" and Seiji told them all about Sakura while having lunch together. All four of them are so eager to hear about Syaoran's expedition in the Human World they didn't even notice the time which cause them to be late for their appointments.

* * *

The whole class of IV-B is in the poolside cleaning? Well yes they are.

"Why do we have to do this anyway? It's P.E. class for crying out loud and the last thing I've read is that in P.E. we do gymnastics, basketball, soccer and the likes not clean the poolside." a girl complained.

"Did you forget? All the janitor are on a strike and won't stop until they get the pay they have been asking the school." her companion said. Anyway let's go to where Sakura is, shall we?

"Are you alright now, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Her face full of worries and sadness. Sakura on the other hand, looked as solemn as she just nods at her best friend.

"I really am fine, Tomoyo-chan." she reassured her. Tomoyo just sighed and said. "So what's up? You seemed to be troubled by something."

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked in a surprised tone. Tomoyo just shake her head while making a _tsk tsk_ sound.

"I've known you well enough to know things like that." she said with a warm smile.

"You see...it's about Syaoran." she confessed and looked at the ground.

"Don't tell me you already are in love with him?!" she shouted out loud enough for the whole population in the poolside to hear.

"NO! It's not like that!" she defended. "So what is it then?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"It's just that he'll be leaving." she said and looked even sadder than before. "So what's the problem with that? You said you don't love him, right?" Tomoyo asked trying to confuse her best friend so that she'll spill it out.

"I don't want him to." she said though it's more like a whisper.

"Can I ask you something, do you like Li-kun?" she asked. "Of course. He has been with me for almost 3 months now, if I didn't like him then I wouldn't last that long with him, right?" Sakura replied, totally misunderstanding Tomoyo's question.

"I don't mean it that way. What I'm trying to say is do you like like him?" she corrected.

"You mean like like him?" Sakura reassured. Tomoyo just gave her a nod in response.

"Now that I think about it...I really don't know. Why'd you ask?"

"Well you see...how should I say this?" she paused for a second, trying to think of a good explanation and not blab about her discoveries for the past few days. "Never mind about that. Just try to figure out your feeling for him."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura complained.

"What I'm saying is...'Do you just like him as a friend or do you picture him as something more?'. Like that." Tomoyo explained. "Why?" Sakura asked. _'She could be soooo dense at times.'_

"Its just that Li-kun seems to be-" she was trailed off when Zero suddenly came into the picture. The next thing Tomoyo knew is that he's asking Sakura on another date.

"So will you be my date for the dance this coming Friday?" he asked still hoping for a 'yes' from her.

"How many times have I said 'no'?!" she said annoyed. "37 times including the 'no' right now." he replied.

"OHHH!!" she uttered in annoyance. _'If it isn't wrong to kill.' _Sakura thought as she tries to control her anger and not kill him along the way.

"Please, Sakura! I swear I'll do anything for you to say 'yes'. You said you already forgave me but you still don't talk to me? What am I suppose to do for you to really forgive me?" he asked kneeling down but Sakura just ignored him and continued cleaning on the other side of the pool away from Zero.

"I swear Sakura I'll jump on the pool if you don't talk to me!" he said. "I dare you to." she challenged him. Zero looked at her and to the pool. Sakura shakes her head at the sight. _'Like I thought. He's too scared to do so.' _but to Sakura's surprise, he did jump at the pool which caught the attention of their classmates.

"What the-?" she uttered in surprise and horror at the same time knowing that Zero doesn't know how to swim. A minute have passed and still no sign of Zero anywhere so they are all starting to panic some even tries to jump and help him but they have been stopped by those who wanted to see if Sakura will jump and help him or will she just continue to ignore him.

"He isn't giving up?" Can't take it anymore, she jumped as well. There he found Zero looking at her as she tries to pull him up, back to the surface. On the way there, he continued on giving her a "I-knew-you'd-come-save-me" look.

"So you still care for me then?" he asked. "You Moron!" she scolded and hugged him which cause a lot of pain to someone who's watching them from afar.

"So she still likes him." he whispered to himself, his green hat covering his eyes from showing the tears that was about to fall from his eyes even though he, himself, won't admit it.

* * *

When Sakura got into the house, it was so silent. Her brother is out for work and so do her father. The only one in the house was Syaoran who was busy kicking butt in Dead or Alive 4.

"Syaoran there's something I have to tell you about the dance." she said but Syaoran didn't even bother looking at her. He just focused his attention on beating his opponent.

"You already have another date?" he asked in an unusual cold voice. "No, I'd still go with you. It's just do you have anything to wear?" she said.

"But I thought..."

"Thought what?" she asked joining him in his game. "That you would be going as Zero's date." he said blushing as red as tomato.

"What makes you think that?" she asked. "Aren't you two back together?" he asked.

"What?" she asked with a giggle. "Of course not." she said.

"But..."

"But what?"

"Nothing." he said when all of a sudden the door bell suddenly rang. "I'll get it." he said trying to escape from her questions while Sakura continued playing the game.

The front door opened revealing a girl with long black hair and pair of ruby eyes. "How's it going, Syaoran?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"Meiling?! What are you doing here?" he asked ;surprised to see his cousin and used-to-be fiancée.

"It's about you mission." she said._ 'Don't tell me Otou-san sent her to come fetch me?'_

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter

**_Sorry if this chapter is kinda boring but I'll try to make up for it on the next chapter. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hope to see ya in the next chapter!!_**


	12. Can I have this Dance

_**Gomennasai! This took soooo looong to update. I really needed to catch up with my studies after being hospitalized for 2 weeks and I also needed to recover from my illness so I'm really sorry! But after the long wait, here is another chapter of "Your Wish is My Command". For my other fics, please be patient I'll be updating it in a while.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

_**Can I have this Dance?**_

"It's about your mission." she said. _'Don't tell me Otou-san sent her to come fetch me?'_

"He said-" Meiling didn't even got to finish her sentence because Sakura suddenly butt in. "Syaoran, who's at the door?" she asked as she walk downstairs and that's when she saw a pair of ruby eyes staring back at her as she stare at them.

"Meiling this is Sakura,my master. Sakura this is Meiling, my cousin." Syaoran introduced. "And...she's here to come take me home." he said; suddenly looking so solemn that 'cause a pout to spread across Sakura's face as well.

"Oh I see..." she uttered in disappoinment. "Wait Syaoran! About that-" Meiling tried to explain but again someone cuts her off. "You must be tired from your journey. Why don't we have dinner now?" Sakura said and took Meiling's hand as she guides her in the dining room while Syaoran just tag along with them.

"Seiji-kun told me a lot about you! And it's so nice that I finally manage to meet you." Meiling said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Meiling-san." Sakura responded with her usual cheery smile that makes you feel _hanyan_ whenever you see her like that.

"Meiling's just fine, Sakura." she corrected before shoveling some food in her mouth. Throughout this whole conversation, Syaoran just stayed silent that Sakura notice so when they've finished eating dinner she didn't ask him to help her out with cleaning the dishes but even so he still helps out; knowing this could be the last time he helps out with the cleaning.

Meiling and Sakura are both laughing their hearts out, talking about things and stuff, when Syaoran suddenly butt in and bring the topic back. "So when do you plan on leaving?" he asked. Sakura can't help herself but feel lonely again.

"I almost forgot about that! This Friday afternoon." she replied that 'cause even more pain in the part of Sakura and Syaoran.

"But that's the day of the dance." Syaoran complained. "Can you at least wait until the dance is over? It will only last until 10 o'clock maybe."

"I believe I can't but don't worry since-" when all of a sudden, they all heard a loud _THUD_ coming from the front gate. All of them quickly ran to where the sound was heard and found out it was Sakura's brother, Touya.

"Are you alright, Onii-chan?!" Sakura asked his half unconscious brother who was in Syaoran's back now. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy." he replied trying to sound okay though it can be seen on his face that he isn't.

"I told you this morning to stay in bed but you're too stubborn-" she pause, seeing that he already drifted off to a deep slumber. Syaoran place his unconscious body on his bedroom.

"I hate to interrupt but I just want to say goodbye before I go." Meiling said. Sakura looked at her as she puts down the serving tray in her hand in Touya's table.

"Where will you be staying, Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked. "I'll be staying with my former master. It's already been 2 years since I last saw him so I might as well pay him a visit while I'm here."

"Is that so?" she asked rhetorically. "I'll take you home then." Sakura offered but Meiling shook her head and smile before replying. "I'll be perfectly fine. You should stay here and take care of your brother."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Meiling reassured her. "I'll take you home, Meiling." Syaoran interrupted.

"Don't bother. I already told Ryu that I'm coming over so he said he'll pick me up here." she said. "Then I'll walk you outside." Syaoran said.

"Okay then." she said. So Syaoran did walk her outside the house and found Meiling's former master waiting.

"Take care of my cousin for me." he said and tap the guy's shoulder. "Sure." he said and started the motorcycle. Meiling waved at Syaoran before the motorcycle started speeding until Syaoran can't see them anymore.

Syaoran studied the whole house. From the front to the roof and his gaze stopped at Sakura's room in the second floor. "Only 4 more days and I'm out of this place. I should be happy, right? But why am I feeling like this." he said to himself before finally going back in the house.

* * *

Days pass by so quickly, much to the dismay of Sakura and Syaoran who both seems to be stuck in yesterday. Now they are having fun and the next thing they knew it was now Thursday. Only a day left before its bye bye time.

"So class does anyone knows what the answer in question number 4?" the teacher asked but in Sakura's point of view it seems like time is playing tricks on her. It was just like yesterday she's grieving over her break up with Zero and then Syaoran came. She could still picture everyday she spent with her stubborn-yet-nice Tipple. She doesn't know how exactly she feels for him but one thing is for sure. She doesn't want him to go. Not yet at least. If only she could stop time but she can't. When all of a sudden an idea light on in her head.

"Tomoyo-chan, can I ask you a favor?" Sakura asked as soon as she saw her best friend stepped outside the music room where she's practicing her song for the coming dance; since she's going to perform a song.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" she asked. Sakura just whispered to her what she has in mind that 'cause an evil grin on Tomoyo's face later on.

"Only if you let me video tape you." she said. "Alright then."

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura are in the Kinomoto's kitchen.

"Tomoyo-chan, why am I dress like this?" Sakura asked as she studied herself. She's wearing a black bunny costume that Tomoyo made herself.

"Since this is the first time you're going to bake and I'm going to video tape it. I'm so happy." she said with her signature_ ohohoho _laugh. "That doesn't make any sense Tomoyo-chan." Sakura complained but Tomoyo's too busy fixing her video camera in the table to hear her complaints.

"What did you say, Sakura-chan?" she asked. "Never mind. I said you're costumes are starting to be so revealing." Sakura said as pull the skirt down.

"Don't worry it still looks cute on you." she said. The two of them are busy with the baking stuff when all of a sudden there was a puff of smoke in the kitchen. It soon reveals a girl with long black hair. It was none-other-than Meiling, herself.

"Konnichiwa, Meiling-chan!" Sakura greeted while Tomoyo just stood there. "Oh! By the way, this is Meiling-chan, she's Syaoran's cousin. Meiling-chan this is Tomoyo-chan." Sakura introduced. By this time Tomoyo finally manage a smile on her lips.

"Nice to meet you, Tomoyo-chan." Meiling said and handed her hand out to Tomoyo which she took later on. "Same as me, Meiling-chan."

"Have you seen Syaoran, Sakura-chan?" Meiling asked. "No I didn't."

"Is that so? Okay, I gotta run now." she said. "See ya later!" and Tomoyo and Sakura continued what they are doing.

* * *

As soon as Syaoran laid foot in the house he smells something nice? Or is it burnt food that he's smelling. He makes his way to the kitchen/dining room and found Sakura there. She's sitting in next to the ding table with a pout on her face.

"Why the long face?" he asked as he joins her in the dining table.

"I made you this." Sakura said before looking away. Syaoran just stare at the food in front of him.

"You made me some homemade poison?" he asked as he smells the food in the bento. "It's brownies." Sakura defended.

"Why don't you just try this muffins?" she then hand him the muffins she made. "At least this seems edible." he said and took a bite off the muffin.

"How does it taste?" she asked excitedly. "Is this really muffin?" he asked. _'It seems like it's stone to me.'_

Sakura took a bite off the muffin that was in Syaoran's hand a minute ago and found that it a little too hard. She may have turned the temperature too high.

"You really are awful at cooking." he said. "Then don't eat it!" she shouted and storms all her way to her room. Tomoyo went to the kitchen and found Syaoran there, alone by himself.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him devours the food that Sakura made. "Does it taste good?" Tomoyo asked even though she knew what the answer to her question.

"It's awful!" he complained. "Then why are you still eating it?" she asked.

"The Commoner made it for me." he said and no words are heard again.

* * *

Friday morning...

A lot of students are just loitering around the campus, most of them are probably 4th year students, just waiting for the president of the school council so that they could get their invitation for the dance tonight which will be held in a nearby five-star hotel.

"Hey Commoner, why are you ignoring me?" Syaoran asked as he tries to catch up to Sakura.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?!" she asked rhetorically. "What did I do to you anyway?! Don't tell me it's about the food you made yesterday?! For crying out loud-" but he was cut off when Zero suddenly butt in and started talking to Sakura.

"Are you free next Sunday?" Syaoran heard him asked. "Yes I am, why'd you ask?" Sakura asked.

"Did you forgot?! It's my birthday next Sunday. So I was wondering if you can come at my party at my family's resort. The whole class would be there and I'd be the happiest if you could make it." he said while Syaoran just stood there like he's somewhat invisible or something.

"Ye-" Sakura was suddenly cut off when Syaoran walk up to her and wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry she has other plans, right Babe?" Syaoran butt in.

"Eh?! Oh I get it now! Don't worry Bro, Sakura already told me everything. Nice try though." Zero said with a wide grin on his face. Syaoran manages to give Sakura a thanks-for-making-me-look-like-a-complete-idiot before she walks away with Zero.

"Go ahead! Ignore me! I don't care! It's only a matter of time before I leave this place anyway." he said before disappearing before you could say antidisestablishmentarianism.

* * *

The time all fourth year students are waiting for has finally arrive. Only 10 minutes more before the school dance starts.

"Are you finish dressing, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. She was wearing a beautiful blue cocktail dress and her long raven hair is tied up in a ponytail.

"I think so." Sakura replied as she stepped out of the room. She was wearing a pink homecoming dress and since I'm too lazy to put on too much details, all I can say was she looks gorgeous!

"You look stunning, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she video tapes her best friend. Sakura forced a smile before sitting in the couch. Tomoyo, feeling a little worried, followed Sakura and sat next to her.

"What's the problem?" she asked. Sakura was about to tell her that there's nothing wrong when she gave her a don't-lie-to-me-I-know-there's-something-wrong look.

"Okay I give up. You know me well enough, Tomoyo-chan. Do you think I've a little too harsh on Syaoran just because he keep complaining about the food I made for him?" she asked. Tomoyo stayed silent for a while before showing her the video clip she took yesterday.

_"I thought it taste awful but why are you still eating it?"_ _Tomoyo asked._

_"The Commoner made it for me.I don't want it to just go to waste but don't tell her I said that though."_ _he said and force a smile on his face as he looked at the direction of the camera._

"So you mean he-?"

"Yeah."

"I'm such a dummy!" she curse herself. "Tomoyo-chan can you help me get to the Penguin Park in time before Syoran leaves?"

"I thought you'd never ask." she said.

Sakura and Tomoyo did get to the park but to no avail there was no sign of Meiling and neither does Syaoran.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you in time." Tomoyo apologized. "It's not your fault, Tomoyo-chan. Lets go! The school dance awaits!" she said trying to sound alright but she isn't. That's for sure.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" she said and dragged Tomoyo along as she run all the way to the limousine; parked just meters away.

* * *

The whole event is already starting when Tomoyo and Sakura got there. Some couples are already in the dance floor; dancing of course. A lot of guys can't help their selves but be mesmerized by the two Goddess who just walked right pass them. Thus, causing a lot of pouts in other girls faces.

"Tomoyo-chan! I've been looking all over for you! You're up soon!" Iruka, one of the student council member, said and dragged Tomoyo in the stage where the others are waiting for her.

"Are you going to be alright, Sakura-chan?!" she shouted up to Sakura.

"Yes I will!" Sakura shouted back. She just sighed before walking up to the table where her friends are in. A lot of eyes still focused at her as she goes, who wouldn't be anyway? She looked stunning tonight. She smiles at her friends before sitting next to Chiharu.

"Where have you been Sakura-chan? We've all been looking for Tomoyo-chan and you." Rika said

"We've been stuck in a traffic jam. That's all!" she lied trying to force a smile on her face. She smiles to reassure her friend before she reached out to the glass of martini Yamazaki is handing her. "Thanks."

_So far away..._( A song started playing.) One by one, Sakura's friends left and gone to the dance floor with their dates for the night. And soon she was alone.

"Do you mind dancing with me?" a familiar voice asked. But much to her dismay, it is not the person she's been waiting to hear that question from. It was _just_ Zero-teme...She has been asked the same question a couple of times that night; that causes a lot of disappointment too.

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting for my date." she lied. The jerk...ahem...I mean Zero just smiled with disappointment before going back to the table where his clingy fan girls are waiting.

_This time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait?_

Tonight was really a wonderful night for a lot of couples. Smiling faces filled the night. Well almost. Except a certain cherry blossom beauty who only has sorrow and regret painted on her face. Can't blame her though.

_Just one chance, just one breathe. Just in case there's just one left. Cause you know, you know. You know..._

But then to Sakura's surprise the face she's been wanting to see was there. Standing in the crowd smiling at her. She smiles before running up to the crowd to come and greet him.

_That I love you, I have loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go._

But he disappers as soon as she was just an inch away from him._ Stop dreaming if I don't see you anymore._

_Sigh. _'Kinomoto Sakura would stop you're silly imagination how would he be here? By this time, he's already back at home. So just enjoy your night.' she thought.

_On my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance. Cause with you I'd withstand. All of Hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all.  
I'd give for us. Give anything, but I won't give up. 'Cause you know, you know, you know._

Even though after all the diasppointment and heart breaks, she's still believing that he'll come. He'll come for _her_.

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay. _

"Who am I kidding? Why would he even come back?" she said to herself as she started to accept the truth. That maybe he'll never come back. Sakura can't hold back the tears anymore. Slowly, tears began to fall from her beautiful emerald eyes.

_Cause I needed, I needed you to say... _To everyone's surprise, the song suddenly stopped. A tall, masked figure stood in the stage.

"_That I love you, I have loved you all along. And I forgive you for being away for far too long_." he started singing. The couples in the dancefloor didn't mind him. Instead, they just continued dancing.

"Eh?" Sakura uttered. To add to the tension, the spotlight was now pointing on Sakura. She looked at Yamazaki who was just grinning out at her as he points the spotlight at her. Eriol walked up to Sakura as he reached out to her hand and guided her to the the aisle, where the masked person is now standing.

"Who-?" she doesn't even got the chance to finish her question as the masked guy reaches out to her. She obediently gave him her hand and walk closer to him.

"_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_." he continued singing then taking off the mask. Emerald eyes meet amber ones. "_Believe it, hold onto me, never let me go._" he smiled at her. To his surprise, he felt slender arms around his waist but he didn't mind.

"_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold onto me, never let me go. Hold onto me, never let me go_." Again, he looked at Sakura who stare back at him. Their faces only inches away from each other.

"_Hold onto me, never let me go..._" their lips was about to meet when the crowd suddenly started clapping their hands which cause the two of them to blush knowing how embarassing what they are about to do.

"I've miss you, Syaoran." she whispered at him. "I've miss you too, Sakura." he whispered back at her.

"But I thought you already left." she said a little confused. "About that-"

"I think I can explain." a voice interrupted. It was none-other-than Meiling. "Well you see... because everytime I tried to explain the real reason why I'm here, I'll get cut off by someone or something so I've decided not to tell you guys until the last minute."

"Oh I see. So why are you here anyway, Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked. "Because Uncle-sama asked me to tell Syaoran that his mission won't be due and will continue on until the full 10 wishes have been granted."

"Okay."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come to announce tonight's King and Queen of the dance." the emcee said interrupted their conversation.

"For the queen of the night...we have none-other-than our queen for the last three years, Miss Sakura Kinomoto. And for her King...looks like we have a new King. Mr. Li Syaoran. You two, come up here!" he said.

"Shall we?" Syaoran asked offering her his arm to hold onto. She smiles at him before linking her arms with his. After crowning both of them, they reserved the dance floor for the King and Queen. A song started playing and two of them dance to the beat. Soon afterwards, other couples danced with them but the spotlight still on Sakura and Syaoran.

"This is really bugging me." a figure watching them whispered to his companion.

"Don't worry. The night is still young. A lot can happen." the other person said with an evil grin.

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**

**_This will be updated after a while. Please be patient. Until then, this has been clone-syaoran. And I'm now signing off. Ja-ne!_**

**_P.S. _**

**_Please LEAVE A REVIEW!!!_**

**_I do not claim ownership to neither Cardcaptor Sakura or the song Far Away._**


End file.
